Naruto: New Generation
by TheTiny
Summary: Version 2.0 Follow the story of Naruto and his childhood friends as they struggle with adulthood, new responsibility, new enemies, and, most importantly, a new Hokage!  All this and more inside.
1. Prologue

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Prologue_

_By- Tiny_

The night air was cool for the middle of summer as two figures rushed through the gate of the Village Hidden in Leaves, trying their best to conceal their presence from prying eyes as they headed to the center of the village. The two shinobi had been on a top secret mission that had been given to them specifically by the Hokage herself, with their efforts proving successful. The mission had gone off without a hitch during their three-week long hiatus, with the only complication arising towards the end of the assignment, but even that had been overcome with little effort.

The figures finally arrived at their destination after a few minutes of ducking around corners and looking for any unwanted guests, always trying to maintain their invisibility even within their own village. Once they were certain that they were not in any danger of detection, the two figures ducked inside the massive tower that was the part-time residence of the Godaime Hokage. Usually the tower was filled with shinobi day and night, but on this night it was unnervingly quiet as the two young ninja headed to the main office on the top floor.

The Hokage was waiting for them, her pale eyes gazing out over the sleeping village with a mixture of wonder and nostalgia, recalling memories of when she looked out like this during her grandfather's tenure as Hokage. She was still in this position when the two cloaked figures strolled casually into her office, drenched with moisture from their journey and the cloaks a bit tattered, most likely battle damage. The Hokage was not worried, however, about these two mysterious visitors as she headed over to her desk and was seated behind the, oddly, cleared workspace.

"You two have looked better after even tougher missions that this," Tsunade snickered, resting her chin on her hands, "Now why don't you take those cloaks off and report in?"

Exchanging a look, the two shinobi nodded to each other and removed their cloaks and hung them neatly on the nearby coat rack, relieved to be out from under the smelling fabric after so long a journey. After all, the two shinobi had just returned from a mission to the former village of Tonbogakure, their target being quite a distance away from where they were now. Hence why the mission had taken so long to accomplish, due in part to it's difficulty and also due to the distance of their destination, but it certainly felt good for both to be back home.

The first of the two figures was wearing the standard uniform of a shinobi of the Chunin rank, save for he wore his hitai-ate around his left arm rather than in it's traditional place across his forehead. His hair was done up in an odd ponytail that swept up into the air rather than falling back over his shoulders, with two dark studs in his ears that had been given to him by his sensei as a gift some time ago. This man was Nara Shikamaru, one of the head instructors at the shinobi academy, as well as one of Konohagakure's top military strategists.

The second of the shinobi was dressed a bit less like one would expect of a shinobi concerned with stealth and invisibility, as he was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit that almost made Tsunade's eyes hurt. He had a mop of messy blonde hair atop his head that framed perfectly his bright blue eyes, with three whisker marks going across his cheeks like those of a fox. This shinobi was the ever optimistic and ever loud shinobi Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the nine-tailed demon fox and the only child of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"That's a bit better," Tsunade smiled, leaning back in the seat, "Now, what do you have to report?"

"The rumors that Uchiha Sasuke and his team are gathering forces near the destroyed Village Hidden Under the Dragonfly are false," Shikamaru answered formally, his eyes wandering, "It was troublesome, but we managed to avoid enemy detection until we neared the borders of the Land of Rice Fields."

"The former Land of Sound?" Tsunade asked, looking at Naruto, "What exactly happened there?"

"Well, you see Tsunade-baa-chan, we ran into some shinobi that weren't wearing any forehead protectors, so we don't know which village they hail from," Naruto began, posing dramatically all the while, "They tried to keep us from going any further into that land, but we kicked their...!"

"I believe what my loud-mouthed colleague is trying to say is that after some trouble we got away and headed for home," Shikamaru interrupted, knocking Naruto upside his head, "The mission was a success in that we have eliminated that location as a base of operations for the Uchiha, but a failure in that we were not able to ascertain his current whereabouts."

"A success is good no matter what in this line of work," Tsunade reassured the two shinobi, rising to her feet, "Now, come with me to the main hall. There is a ceremony taking place that I really cannot keep away from much longer."

"A ceremony?" Naruto mused, squinting his eyes, "What kind?"

"You'll see, now come along," Tsunade chuckled, ushering the two youths to the main hall, "I think your going to enjoy this."

The main hall was located on the bottom floor of the Hokage's Tower and encompassed almost 80 percent of the floor plan, it's massive size sufficient for holding the majority of the village all at once. As they entered the room, Naruto noticed that the reason the tower must have been empty was because almost every shinobi in the village was here! He could spot his former sensei, Kakashi, resting against the wall some distance away reading his little orange book, with his 'eternal rival' Guy sitting somewhere nearby talking with some random shinobi.

Most of his other friends from the academy were also present, including the only remaining member of his team, Haruno Sakura, who was seated up on the main stage next to Naruto's teacher, Jiraiya. Why the toad hermit and the pink-haired kunochi were sitting together was a complete mystery to Naruto, but he paid it no mind as Tsunade sat him and Shikamaru at a table near the front. The other two seats were occupied by the two members of Naruto's last Genin team, Hanabi Hyuga and Sarutobi Konohamaru, both of whom looked pleased to see him.

"Naruto-nii-san! Where've you been?" Konohamaru exclaimed, "The old hag said we couldn't start this party up until you arrived. What was the hold up?"

"I'm sure whatever Uzumaki-san has his reasons for being late and would appreciate if you kept your mouth shut," Hanabi interjected, "After all, HE is a great shinobi, unlike some other people I know."

"Unlike some other...HEY!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here tonight on this most joyous of occasions," Sakura's voice boomed over the speakers, "Today, we are here to celebrate a new generation of shinobi who have proven themselves on the field to possess the qualities a shinobi should. In our last Chunin Exam, held in the far off village of Sunagakure, only one team of our shinobi made it to the final exam and out of those three, only two proved worthy of the higher rank."

_"Only two?"_ Naruto thought, _"I guess that means me again..."_

"The first to prove worthy of this higher rank amazed us all by doing something he had never done before: giving up," Sakura continued, getting a laugh, "This shinobi, after defeating his first challenge came up against a superior opponent and, realizing he couldn't win and was out of chakra, admitted defeat. While many would say this doesn't prove his worth, it shows that he fully understands the limits of his own body and would know when to fall back and formulate a new plan."

"That shinobi, who we honor here tonight, is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and our village's new Chunin," Sakura smiled, while two unfamiliar shinobi rose to their feet on stage, "Sarutobi Konohamaru, please come forward."

To say that Naruto's teammate was overjoyed was a bit of an understatement, as he leaped up onto the stage, only to fall in comical fashion, and then almost burst into tears upon being presented with his vest. The whole room was applauding the legacy's promotion and a few young girls were even fawning over him, bringing a blush to Konohamaru's cheeks. Naruto also was clapping, glad for his friend, but could feel the pitying looks of regret from his friends as they looked at him, even Hanabi looking a bit disappointed as Sakura began to speak again.

"Our next shinobi advancing in rank is one who has marveled many of their fellows throughout the years, changing the opinions of many elder shinobi and their peers alike by their exploits," Sakura began, smiling brightly, "Many powerful shinobi have fallen at this young warrior's hands, proving their dedication not only to their village, but to the protection of their fellows. Such selflessness in the face of danger and courage under fire, added to their natural skills, are why we honor this shinobi tonight before the entire village they so love."

Naruto watched with confusion as Jiraiya and Tsunade rose to their feet and walked up to the right of Sakura, Tsunade holding a greenish colored vest in her palms while Jiraiya flashed Naruto a smile. The blonde shinobi at that moment realized what was going on as his heartbeat began to speed up, Hanabi looking at him with a hint of disappointment but also with happiness for her teammate. Naruto felt like he was going to pass out, his body covered with sweat as Sakura motioned for him to come up onto the stage.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we sent you on a reconnaissance mission three weeks ago specifically to keep this news from you until now," Sakura smiled, hugging her former teammate tightly, "And as your parents aren't here to present you with this honor, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama have volunteered to do the honors themselves."

Naruto could feel himself cringing with excitement as Tsunade unfolded the Chunin vest and placed it over his shoulders, a new sense of responsibility and accomplishment rushing through him. It had hurt a year ago when he returned home from his travels with Jiraiya only to find all his old friends had become Chunin, with Neji, whom Naruto had defeated, making Jonin! He had worked hard to become recognized as a great ninja, but it had been Tsunade who explained that being strong wasn't the only thing that made a shinobi great.

It also took courage, intelligence, the willingness to put the mission and the safety of your team before yourself to prove your worth as a shinobi, something that Naruto had proven capable of time and time again. What had held him back primarily had been the fact that he never displayed such skills during the Chunin exam years ago and that he had not been able to take the exam since then. That all changed after the incident with Itachi what seemed like an eternity ago, when he was assigned to a new team led by Yamato and forced to remain in the village at most times.

Naruto could not stop himself from shaking with excitement as Tsunade zipped his vest up over his jumpsuit, placing a hand on both his shoulders and kissing his forehead as she had done when she gave him her amulet long ago. Even his former sensei, Jiraiya, looked to be on the verge of tears as his student was inducted into the ranks of more senior shinobi. It was a new day in the blonde shinobi's life and a new day in the Land of Fire as Naruto pulled two items out of his vest, looking them over as a note unrolled in Tsunade's left hand.

_**"To my son, on the day of his promotion to Chunin,"**_the letter read, _**"Naruto, as Hokage, I do not know if I may present this letter to you in person, but know that wherever I am, I love you son. And know that you have done your mother and I proud by becoming a splendid shinobi, one who will carry both our lines to the future and who will defend his village to the end, as a true shinobi should. This gift is the legacy of our family, the only thing I have to offer you other than my love. Congratulations Naruto, and may your Will of Fire burn brightest in Konoha."**_

_"Father, I will make you proud of me by mastering this move which you created, the move not even Kakashi-sensei can duplicate!" _Naruto vowed as his friends came up to congratulate him, _"I will be not only a great shinobi, but I am now one step closer to my goal...to be the next Hokage!"_

Meanwhile, as Naruto and his friends celebrated his promotion to the rank of Chunin, a small group was gathering at one of Orochimaru's old hideouts in the Land of Rice Fields. Among them were the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, who was sitting in a throne-like seat within the hideout's main chamber, his red eyes glaring out at those now entering his domain. They were the other members of the team he had gathered to defeat his brother, the three other parts of Snake, all of whom had come together now in order to form a new dynasty.

They had been sending false leads to pursuing factions for weeks now, with Konohagakure sending agents out to Tonbogakure's ruins to Akatsuki looking for them in the Land of Waves. Nobody would be aware of what was going on until it was already too late and their new home had emerged from the shadows, with the proud Uchiha as it's unquestioned leader. After all, it was he who had defeated Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Three of Konoha, and it was he who had dared to stand up to the considerably more powerful Uchiha Itachi and emerged victorious.

"Report."

"We have been able to recruit over 200 former Sound shinobi, as well as several dozen refugee's from other villages," Suigetsu began, clearing his throat, "The total stands currently at 21 ANBU, 45 Jonin, 60 Chunin, and 81 Genin or pre-Genin. That leaves a little over 20 non-shinobi to handle craftsmanship and village duties."

"We are currently trying to set up an Academy with mostly Chunin as instructors and will be holding a Genin exam in the next week," Karin continued, "We only intend to pass three teams, each is going to be led by one of us."

"Jugo, anything to add?" Sasuke smirked, looking over at the large man, "Your opinion matters a great deal as well."

"I have nothing to add, Sasuke-sama," Jugo answered quietly, "Your wish is my command."

"Then it is settled, our village is on the fast track to recognition in the shinobi community," Sasuke chuckled, rising to his feet, "And we will show the other lands just what our village is capable of as we rise from the shadows to strike!"

"Like a snake in the grass, eh?" Suigetsu muttered, "And what will we call this village? It would have to be something quite imposing..."

"And fearful, something that would put the other lands on edge just hearing about us," Karin agreed, putting a finger to her lip, "We could just keep the name Otogakure. That would guarantee fear and respect."

"No, that was Orochimaru's village and we will not use that name," Sasuke shook his head, throwing down a forehead protector, "I designed this while you were away, so what do you think?"

"A yin-yang?" Karin wondered, "The darkness inside the light?"

"Exactly, just as the yin-yang represent light and darkness, now it will represent a village that is shrouded in mystery and exists in shadow," Sasuke chuckled, rising from his seat and tying the band around his forehead, "We will lurk behind the scenes and strike fear into the hearts of other shinobi nations, up until the day when we finally reveal ourselves to the rest of the world."

"Interesting description Sasuke, but that doesn't answer our question," Suigetsu grumbled, "What will we call this village?"

"As all four of us are considered to be Kage level, I can think of no greater title than Kagegakure!" Sasuke smirked, his Sharingan spinning excitedly, "The Village Hidden in Shadows."

Back in Konohagakure, sitting atop the five heads of the Hokage, Naruto could be found gazing out over the village that his father had died to defend, the same village that Naruto himself had come to love in that same way. He had come here rather than staying at the large celebration back in the Hokage Tower, twirling the oddly shaped kunai he had received as a present between his thumb and forefinger. He was to be given his first mission as a Chunin in the morning, leaving him little time to train, yet he was excited beyond words at the thought of finally being let out on more missions.

The blonde shinobi was still there when an old friend strolled up and lay back against the rocks beside him, cigarette smoke swirling out from his mouth as he gazed up at the stars. Shikamaru hadn't changed a bit during the last several years, though he was noticeably more scarred and a bit more haggard-looking, not to mention considerably more powerful. After all, he had defeated the so-called 'immortal' member of Akatsuki, Hidan, without any aid from his allies and was now considered one of the most powerful and influential shinobi in the village.

"Congratulations, bonehead," the shadow user exhaled, "It's about time you got your act together."

"If that's your way of saying good job, then thanks," Naruto laughed, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I came to gaze at the stars, I like to this time of night," Shikamaru responded, taking in another puff of smoke, "Also, I came to give you some news before it spreads through the village."

"News?" Naruto's ears perked up, "What news?"

"Tsunade-sama is retiring, giving up the title of Hokage before she passes away and the council chooses a successor for her," Shikamaru answered, sighing deeply, "She was going to tell you in person, but was so sad that she asked me to."

"I see...so Granny is going to retire from her duties," Naruto almost cried, "Has she picked anyone to replace her?"

"She has, but the council decided on three different candidates and now they're going to hold a sort of exam and tournament to decide who it'll be," Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Not that it matters. There aren't many people in this village with the hubris to challenge Tsunade's pick, much less beat him."

"He must be pretty strong if she doesn't think he can be beaten," Naruto smiled, tucking his kunai into his vest as he stretched out, "Who is the super shinobi that Tsunade-obaa-chan picked to succeed her?"

"You already know him," Shikamaru smirked, blowing out some more smoke as he rose to walk off, "Congrats again Naruto, and remember to report in early."

"That doesn't answer the question!" Naruto shrieked, "WHO IS IT!?!"

_**Author's Notes:**__ And you will find out when he does, in the first chapter of the new and, hopefully, improved version of this story! I hope you've all enjoyed the changes and I hope also to hear from you again soon. See ya next time!_


	2. A New Era

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 1- "A New Era"_

_By- Tiny_

The Hokage's office was once again cluttered with papers, ranging from requests for assassinations to mediocre day-to-day assignments, all of them awaiting his approval before they could be dished out. The powerful ninja was rubbing his temples in frustration already and it was only 5:30 in the morning, a time when the only ninja awake were ANBU and medical staff.. Why he had ever taken this position when Tsunade offered it to him he would never know, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that he had beaten all the other candidates and knew he was best suited for this.

It had been four years since that day, when the councils picks of either the flamboyant Maito Gai, Tsunade's apprentice Shizune, or, of course, the war-hawk Danzo, had lost the position of Rokudaime to Hatake Kakashi. He had never wanted the position himself, as he believed that he was not suited to the role of village protector, but had accepted it none the less and was proud to have reached such status. Now, as he sat in his office looking over the mountain of paperwork and knowing he had to go through it all before eight o'clock, he wondered if maybe he hadn't lost his mind.

The village had been slowly rebuilding in the years since the diminishing of activity surrounding Akatsuki and Otogakure's destruction, with the highest enrollment rate at the academy in years. Missions now came to the village from all throughout not only the land of fire, but also other smaller countries that had previously commissioned rival villages out of spite for the 'pompous' shinobi nation. Things were finally getting back to normal, and the first order of business for the day seemed like it should be coffee, but there was no such luck as Kakashi's assistant came into the office.

After Tsunade had left to live out her remaining years peacefully and without conflict, there had been some debate as to who the Hokage's new aid would be and a number of applicants had been screened. In the end, Kakashi had found that he preferred not only the company but also the efficiency of his former student, Haruno Sakura, and had decided that she should keep the position. As she walked in now, wearing the standard uniform of a Konohagakure Jonin, Kakashi could see more paperwork in her hands and visibly repressed a sigh.

"Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama was slow with her work but at least she usually had SOMETHING done at this hour," Sakura scorned the elder shinobi, "You haven't even gone over the mission reports from YESTERDAY yet."

"Sakura, may I remind you that if it weren't for me you'd still be at the academy?" Kakashi grumbled in a bored tone, "I don't see why someone else can't go through all this stuff."

"Because all of the papers here require review and signature of the Hokage, all other paperwork is handled by Shizune, me, or other staff," Sakura rolled her eyes, setting the papers down, "This stack of papers here is going to take priority, so you'll have to review them first."

"What is it?" Kakashi sighed, "More requests for time off from the ANBU?"

"Afraid not, this is the list of students who have passed the Genin exam this year and have been sorted into teams," Sakura shook her head, "Your supposed to assign instructors to each team so they can be given their final test."

"Can I assign you to one so you get off my back a little bit?"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I'm the head of the medical corp. and the shinobi in charge of foreign relations," Sakura stuck her tongue out, "You'll have to pick other ninja to teach the teams. It usually works best if you pick a sensei who's abilities compliment those of his or her students."

_"How'd I end up teaching you three knuckleheads then?"_ Kakashi wondered, "I think Rock Lee would be a good fit for Team 13, maybe assign Genma to teach Team 3...Sakura, what about this team here?"

"Team 7? That brings back memories...I believe that team is composed of the rookie-of-the year and the dead last," Sakura answered, "Iruka-sensei's daughter is in there too!"

"My, how history repeats itself," Kakashi grinned beneath his facemask, "Team 7, eh? I think I have the perfect sensei for that one..."

The sun was already peeking over the horizon when a man wearing standard ANBU garb with a wolf mask over his face entered the Hokage Tower, his footfalls silent against the aged wood. He moved with the grace and agility of a kitten, his keen eyes taking in everything around him, from the smell of perfume near the Hokage's office to the buzzing insects hovering around the light. Nobody would have believed today that this ninja, a captain in the ANBU division, had graduated with the lowest grades in his class during his academy days.

As he entered the Hokage's office, the source of the perfume smell was spotted standing at the side of the new Kage, with her pink hair held back from her face by her hitai-ate. Sakura graced the blonde-haired ANBU with a soft smile as he bowed to the Kage before removing his mask, setting it down on the desk as his former sensei finally acknowledged his arrival. It had been a long time since Kakashi had laid eyes on his former student, as he was always on missions, and the resemblance to his father at this point was unmistakable, save for the whisker marks.

"Naruto, so good of you to come," Kakashi smiled, sitting up straight, "Your even a few minute early."

"Definitely something YOU didn't teach him."

"Anyway, I have called you here because I have a special mission for you," Kakashi spoke quietly, "It will require that you be taken off of your squad for the time being, but I do not see this as a problem."

"This mission had better be good, I was hoping for some leave," Naruto mumbled, yawning, "My team and I just got off of a two month patrol of our border with Amegakure and we could use a break."

"Your team will be given two weeks leave, all except you," Kakashi coughed, pulling out a folder, "This mission is something that requires your...unique skills."

"All right, now we're talking!" Naruto suddenly perked up, taking the folder, "What is it going to be? Protecting the Daimyo from rival shinobi? Or maybe escorting someone to...what's this?"

"It's a list of the estimated abilities, grades, performance history, and disciplinary records for three recent academy graduates," Sakura answered for Kakashi, "You are being assigned as the Jonin-sensei to these three students and will be expected to evaluate their eligibility for becoming Genin."

Naruto looked at his former teacher with an unreadable expression, his blue eyes a bit wider than they had been when he entered the office, but otherwise he gave no outward sign of anything. Sakura was almost tempted to step in front of the desk in the hopes that it would keep him from trying to attack Kakashi, but thought better of it after remembering the last time she did that. The desk had had to be replaced, as did most of the other office furniture, and it wouldn't do to send Naruto to greet his team with two black eyes and some broken ribs.

"Not interested Kakashi-sensei, I'm a trained ANBU squad captain, not a babysitter," Naruto snorted, tossing the folder down, "I have better uses for my skills."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Naruto, this is a direct order," Kakashi responded, "You are to report to Shikamaru's classroom by 10 a.m. to meet your team and get to know them."

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't understand," Naruto began, "I don't have the patience to teach a squad, not to mention that I'm the best ninja you've got in ANBU!"

"Precisely why you are the best choice Naruto, we want our future generations to be trained by the very best," Sakura intervened, "Under your guidance, there is little doubt that they would become splendid shinobi."

"You should listen to her," Kakashi chuckled, "You aren't going to win this argument."

"...as you wish, Kakashi-sensei, I'll go to change and then meet my squad," Naruto grumbled, bowing respectfully, "What will I do if they don't pass the test I give them?"

"Then you will be assigned back to active duty as an ANBU captain, as though this never happened," Kakashi shrugged, "Only three teams a year pass the test to become full-fledged Genin, so there is a possibility your team won't."

_"Perfect,"_ Naruto smirked, _"This should be fun..."_

Shikamaru's classroom was still crowded with students at 10 in the morning when the Jonin instructors began to filter in, picking up their squads and leading them to the roof for introductions. The pineapple-headed shinobi was glad to be rid of this years group, as he found them to be even more troublesome than those in past years, not to mention the reason for his graying hair. Shikamaru had changed little over the years, still wearing the traditional uniform of a Konohagakure Jonin, though in recent years he had grown a scruffy goatee, further emulating his late sensei.

Three students in particular were causing trouble for the instructor with their antics, most notably with the loud female coming down to whine about her team assignment every few moments. She was a pretty young girl with dark brown hair that went down to about the tops of he shoulders, dressed in a pair of white capri-type pants and a red shirt exposing her stomach. The girl was quite annoying, but Shikamaru found her to be a favorable student as she specialized in strategy and weapons, not to mention she wore her hitai-ate around her left arm like he did.

One of her teammates was also sitting up near the window, staring blankly out into the courtyard where he had spent much of his time training, his dark hair stretching halfway down his back. He was dressed in a type of white robes that almost resembled a mad scientists coat, with his hitai-ate wrapped in the traditional place around his forehead, keeping his hair tied back. This boy was the rookie-of-the-year, a member of the Hyuga clan that had been born in the Branch house, but under the new clan leader such division had been disbanded and he was therefore unsealed.

The final member of that team was a loud-mouthed kid with red hair and bright green eyes, his mouth constantly at a sort of smirk that showed his fang-like canines, something that unnerved his teacher. The boy was dressed in a pair of black gi pants with a combat mesh underneath an unbuttoned yellow shirt, his hitai-ate tied around his forehead, but cocked to the side a bit to make it lean. He also wore a set of bandages that stretched from his knuckles to the middle of his forearms, though for what reason nobody could really figure out.

"Shikamaru-sensei, are you sure that YOU can't just be our Jonin-sensei?" the young girl whined, "I mean, your the top instructor at the academy and our village's chief military advisor! You'd be sure to teach us some good stuff!"

"Kaeda, we've been over this, all of my 'good' jutsu are clan based and not to be taught to outsiders," Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples, "Besides, I like teaching here but not in the field. Your teacher is going to be a top notch shinobi, I can promise you that."

"I'll bet we get a wimp, one of those teachers who made it to Jonin by playing it safe and taking easy missions," the red-head muttered, "You know, kind of like that Ebisu guy that trained Konohamaru-sensei."

"Ebisu was a fine Jonin, capable of carrying out quite dangerous missions," the Hyuga corrected his teammate, "You should do a bit more research before you jump to conclusions, Daisuke."

"Oh, will you both shut up! Jun, Daisuke!" Kaeda snapped, "How in the hell did you two end up on MY team?"

"Teams are formed based on complimentary skills and a delicate balance of talent that makes the unit mesh," a new voice chimed in, "Though in the case of you three, I believe they may have made a mistake."

The three students, as well as many others in the classroom, because silent as the new arrival walked into the room, flashing a smile at Shikamaru and exchanging a few niceties with the shadow user. He was dressed in the standard dark blue uniform and the greenish-brown vest of a senior shinobi, but he also wore a blue amulet around his neck that seemed like it should be familiar to most shinobi. He also had a kunai/shuriken pouch attached to both legs, indicating that he may be ambidextrous, something that was extremely rare in shinobi.

However, it was the mane of long blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes framed over six whisker marks that drew the most stares, with almost every student exchanging glances and whispers. This was a shinobi who's legacy was well-known to everyone in the classroom, as he had personally defeated the Akatsuki 'immortal' known as Kakazu and had faced many legendary opponents. This man was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, known throughout the shinobi nations as the 'Konoha Demon', and one of the top commanders in the ANBU.

"It's good to see you again Naruto," Shikamaru smiled, shaking his old friends hand, "Are we here under official orders or have you just missed me?"

"I'm here to acquire Team 7 so that we can proceed with the meet and greet deal on the roof," Naruto sighed, glancing over on the far side of the room, "That's them over there, isn't it?"

"Yup, a troublesome lot, but they have their high points," Shikamaru nodded, thumbing through their records, "Watch the red-head especially, he has trouble focusing and needs a firm hand if he's to stay in line."

"Gotcha," Naruto mused, "Team 7, I am your instructor from this day forward. You are to meet me on the roof in no less than two minutes!"

_"Two minutes?" _the Hyuga gulped, _"He sure doesn't waste time with the discipline..."_

The rooftop had become much more overgrown than Naruto remembered from back when he was a child, with the plant-life much more lush and flowering than it had ever been before. Other than that things hadn't changed a whole lot, the statues of the five previous Hokage standing in a circle on the rooftop, with the statue of the current Kage still being constructed. It brought a smile to Naruto's face, almost as though his long-dead father and his mother-figure were watching over him even now, though his peace was short lived as the students came into view.

"Your ten seconds late, a bad start already," Naruto scolded them, "Part of being a shinobi is punctuality, getting to where you need to be ON TIME."

"But...the Rokudaime was and is late to everything!" the red-head argued, "Why is he considered such a great shinobi?"

"You may know this, but I was trained by Kakashi-sama, and he is indeed a great shinobi and a dedicated leader," Naruto smiled , sitting down on the floor, "Now have a seat, it's time we got to know each other."

"But...we already know each other," the Hyuga pondered, "What else is there to know?"

"I don't know you, but just to give you the idea I'll start," the blonde Jonin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, former ANBU captain and son of the Yondaime Hokage. My interests are eating ramen and learning new jutsu and my dream is quite frankly none of your business. Now, let's continue with you, girly."

"O...okay, Naruto-sensei," the brunette gulped, "My name is Umino Kaeda, daughter of academy instructor Umino Iruka. My interests are learning new jutsu and collecting legendary weapons. My dream is to one day find the legendary Masamune katana and master it's movements!"

"Quite a lofty goal, but let's hope you can do it," Naruto smiled, "Okay, next up is you, white-eyes."

"Hmph! My name is Hyuga Jun, son of one of the elders within the Hyuga clan's Branch house," the boy snorted, "I don't have any interests and my dream is to become the strongest in the Hyuga clan."

"Your up against some stiff competition there kid, but we'll see," the blonde Jonin suppressed a laugh, "Last up is you red, let's hear it."

"My name is Daisuke, originally from Lightning Country and left in this village by my dying mother," the boy began, "My interests are...well, not important for now and my dream is to prove that I can be a great shinobi."

"I see, well let's hope you can achieve that goal," Naruto mused, rising to his feet, "I think that's it for today, I want the three of you to go home tonight and get a good night's sleep. You are to meet me tomorrow morning on the training field just outside the village wall, where you'll get you advancement test. Dismissed!"

The night in Konohagakure was quiet for once, the only sounds being those of crickets in the grass and various citizens going into and coming out of the various shops that lined the downtown district. It was here that Naruto had come to contemplate tomorrows advancement test over a few bowls of ramen, already having downed five and working on six. He hadn't come up with anything yet when he was joined at the stand by two other shinobi, with one ordering a bowl of spicy pork ramen and the other going with the vegetarian bowl.

The one sitting closest to Naruto was none other than the village's newest taijutsu master, Rock Lee, dressed in the exact same type of outfit that his sensei had worn for many years. Lee had grown by leaps and bounds as a shinobi throughout his years and, after an exam of his chakra system by Tsunade some time before, had found that the reason he couldn't use jutsu was due to severed chakra nodes. She had been able to fix the problem rather effectively and now he could utilize jutsu, though he preferred to stick with his favored taijutsu.

The other shinobi was another of Naruto's old classmates, her blonde hair extremely long now and down almost to her behind, dressed in a unique outfit consisting of black combat pants, a purple belly-shirt, and black trench coat. Yamanaka Ino had tried for years to become a medic-nin like her rival Sakura, but had found that she preferred the pain aspect more and had been trained lately by a new sensei, Morino Ibiki. She was now the ANBU's most influential interrogator, though she had abandoned the post recently to take a squad of her own.

"So I take it you met you squad today, Naruto," Ino chuckled, slurping her ramen, "A rowdy bunch of kids, aren't they?"

"You have no idea," Naruto said between mouthfuls, "Their skills are completely uncomplimentary and they bicker endlessly. It's like teaching a group of pack wolves."

"The flames of their youth just burn brightly, Naruto-san!" Lee cheered, nearly knocking Ino over, "It is up to us to kindle the flames without overindulging!"

"Uhh...yeah, that's nice Lee," Naruto swallowed his last bowl, patting his belly afterwards, "I guess I'll just go and talk to Kakashi-sensei about it. He'll know what to do about teaching them."

"I could go with you Naruto, to see Kakashi-sama," Ino offered, winking at the blonde shinobi, "Then maybe we could go out for some...fun."

"I...think I'll pass, bye!" Naruto stammered, taking off towards the Hokage Tower, _"I think I'd have a warmer night spending it with an icebox!"_

"Damn, he never wants to go out," Ino pouted, going back to her food, "I wonder what the problem is?"

"Perhaps Naruto-san simply does not feel that way about you," Lee chuckled as a paper slid next to his arm, "After all, Naruto-san is...a jerk! This is the third bill he's left with me!"

"Wow, he really is becoming a lot like Jiraiya-sama," Ino giggled, looking up at the stars, _"Aren't you, Naruto?"_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Whew, what a chapter, but I got it done! I hope you all enjoyed that this one focused mostly on the dialogue between the characters, giving a bit of insight into their relationships, both present and potential. Also, I know some of you were probably expecting Tsunade to announce Naruto as her future successor...but I didn't feel he was ready for the role. As such, I gave it to Kakashi, as he is the village's top jutsu master and a prime candidate. That's all for now, so please read and review until next time!_


	3. For Whom the Bells Toll

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 2- "For Whom the Bells Toll"_

_By- Tiny_

The morning came swiftly through Konohagakure as three young shinobi made their way to the training area their sensei had designated, still a bit sleepy from where they had stayed up late practicing jutsu. The outside of the village was beautiful with it's towering trees and landscapes, all of which were said to have been carved out by the Shodaime Hokage and his brother decades ago. It was no wonder looking at the late spring beauty that this village was known as one of the most picturesque in the lands, not to mention one of the five great villages.

Team 7 was just walking into the training field when their sensei emerged from the brush, a few branches caught up in his thick blonde hair and some smudges on his pants from where he had fallen down. Looking at it him made it hard for his students to believe that he was so widely feared, as he appeared to be little more than a big idiot, but looks had a way of being deceptive. After all, he had been an ANBU captain prior to taking on this squad, so he had to possess at least some skill and, in addition to being trained by the Rokudaime, he was the son of the legendary Yondaime Hokage.

"You three look tired, already a bad start to the day," Naruto shook his head, "But regardless, welcome to day one, the initiation. Today is the day where I will decide if you three are ready to take the next step in your careers as shinobi."

"But Naruto-sensei, we already passed the academy exams," Kaeda spoke up, rubbing her eyes, "Isn't that enough?"

"I'm afraid not, that's just the first step," Naruto shook his head, "Part two is where you are tested by your assigned Jonin-sensei to see whether your skills are good enough to carry out missions. Otherwise, we'll send you back to the academy for further training."

"So all we have to do is prove ourselves to you?" Jun mused, "How?"

"I'm glad you asked Jun, cause your in for a real treat," Naruto chuckled, pulling two golden bells from his pocket, "I have in my hand two bells. You have until noon to take one of the bells from me. If you don't get a bell, then you end up tied to the stump over there and have to watch your teammates eat their lunch in front of you."

"But there's only two bells," Kaeda mumbled, "So that means..."

"That one of you is definitely going to the stump," Naruto confirmed, tying the bells to his waist, "I would encourage you to aim to kill, otherwise the three of you won't have a prayer of getting these bells from me."

"What a stupid test!" Daisuke snorted, "Who would think of something so pointless as catching a couple of bells?"

"This test was designed by the Sandaime Hokage, heralded as a god amongst shinobi throughout all the nations," Naruto retorted, smirking, "Perhaps the real reason you think this test is stupid...is because you're too weak to pass?"

Almost as though on instinct, Daisuke took off towards Naruto and threw four shuriken at the blonde Jonin, all of them aimed toward his chest and stomach, only to hit a dead log. Daisuke didn't look shocked, pulling a kunai out of his pouch and throwing it towards a rustling sound in the bushes, hitting yet another log as a firm hand pushed his face down into the dirt. Over his shoulder he could see the glaring eyes of his sensei, a reddish twinge to their normal blue, yet a soft smirk spread across his lips as he eased up on his grip a bit.

"You really shouldn't interrupt your superiors, Daisuke," Naruto smirked, "It could very well get you killed one day."

"Yes, Naruto-sensei."

"You three are going to be fun," Naruto laughed, letting his red-haired student back up, "You have until noon...BEGIN!!!"

Naruto found himself in the middle of a clearing within the brush some time later, his blue eyes looking rather bored, but in reality they were scanning the area fully intent on locating his students. Wherever they were at right now, they were quite well hidden and keeping themselves that way apparently, as he hasn't seen so much as a leaf rustle in the last hour. It was getting close to 10 o'clock and one of them had to make a move soon, but for now he was at the very least impressed that they were able to even mask their scent from his above average nose.

He was about to sigh and pull out his former sensei's latest novel when he heard a loud crash in the trees behind him, causing the former ANBU captain to turn around and fix his blue eyes on two bright green ones. He immediately smiled and pushed his book back into his vest pocket, leaving his hands there as he studied the stance of this orphan boy who had finished dead last. He obviously hadn't paid much attention to the taijutsu lessons at the academy, as his stance was sloppy and full of holes, but he a determined fire in his eyes that impressed the blonde shinobi.

"The first dunce comes out to play," Naruto chuckled, placing his hands on his hips, "Sure you don't wanna call for backup, kiddo?"

"I'm not some wimp who needs them to bail me out, I'll show you!" Daisuke pouted, folding his arms over his chest, "If I can beat you, then the insults will stop...everyone'll have to say that I'm a great shinobi!"

"Not likely," Naruto shook his head, inwardly lamenting this same period in his own life, "But if your in a hurry to die, then let's have it."

Daisuke smirked as he lunged at his sensei, throwing two shuriken that the older shinobi easily sidestepped, only to get his leg snagged in a wire that had been set up in a nearby tree. Naruto mentally cursed himself for falling for such an amateur trap, something he should've seen coming, but didn't have time to reflect on it as Daisuke came closer with his fist drawn back. A look of shock overcame Naruto's face as the red-haired boy's fist came down into his sensei's face, only to have the frightened looking Jonin disappear in a poof of smoke.

_"A bunshin?"_ Daisuke gulped, _"Oh shit..."_

"Kid, I told you that your wasting your time here," Naruto sighed, cricking his neck back, "Unless you have a death wish, then you should leave...now."

"I AM NOT GOING TO RUN LIKE A COWARD!" the boy snapped, his chakra level increasing slightly, "I'LL BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND!"

Naruto looked unconcerned about his students boasts until the red-head turned around to reveal the all black eyes with that familiar red chakra around him, drool trickling down the sides of his mouth. To say the Jonin was shocked would have been an understatement, he was quite amazed as the boy literally sped across the plain towards his sensei in a feral rage. If Naruto didn't dodge then the boy would certainly injure him, but if he didn't attack then the boy would likely only get angrier and the boy may succumb to his demon's influence.

Daisuke was almost on his sensei when he was smacked away by a tail-like stream of red chakra that emanated from his teacher, sending him halfway across the field and into one of his own wire traps. The young boy was yanked up into the air rapidly and dangled there like a worm on a hook, the red chakra fading to leave the boy flailing his arms around foolishly. Naruto certainly didn't look relaxed by this though, as his formerly calm blue eyes were narrowed and analytical, looking over the boy who was screaming enough profanity to put a sailor to shame.

_"The boy is just like me...a jinchuriki," _Naruto mused, stroking his chin, _"I do wonder...is that really why he was assigned to me?"_

"HEY, LET ME DOWN!" the boy continued to yell, "I'm gonna barf like this!"

"You should've thought of that earlier," Naruto shrugged, smirking, "You've got guts, but that won't get you a bell. See ya, kid."

"Wait!" Daisuke snarled, "Don't leave me here!"

Naruto ignored the boy's pleas when he came back into the clearing with his book in hand, beginning to get into it just as a rain of shuriken burst through the pages and jammed deeply...into the plan he replaced himself with. Jun felt himself break out in a cold sweat after realizing he had given his position away, not to mention that his seemingly dimwitted teacher was more than met the eye. He could hear rustling in the tree line nearby, thinking perhaps the teacher had gotten him too, but realized differently when he saw his other teammate rush by.

Kaeda had somehow produced a zanba-tou a little bit bigger than she was in her left hand, probably summoning it from inside a scroll, and had used it to slice through another log that had once been their sensei. She was heading down towards the tree where Daisuke was currently trying to chew his way through the wire, motioning with her right hand for Jun to follow. Not normally one to take orders, Jun was going to reprimand her for being presumptuous, but thought better of it when he saw a blonde flash streak through the trees behind him.

"What are you two doing?" the red-head junior ninja snapped, "He's coming! You need to defend yourselves!"

"He's a high-ranked shinobi, one of the best in the village, we can't beat him and get those bells on our own," Kaeda snorted, cutting the boy down, "Much as we don't like it, we'll have to work together to get them."

"That still leaves just two bells for three of us," Jun mused, "Not to mention we don't know where he is."

"Can't you pick him out with that eye of yours?"

"...no, I can't," Jun almost looked ashamed, "I've been trying to find him and he will appear and disappear...almost like he's not there."

"Keep your eyes peeled then," Kaeda didn't ask, she ordered, "We'll worry ourselves with who gets the bells AFTER we get them, not before. Understood?"

Neither of the boys argued as the blonde flash came into view as their sensei, his eyes wild with what could either be rage or excitement, looking more like an animal on the hunt than a shinobi leader. All three shinobi fell into stance as he drew closer, ready to jump into action the minute that he attacked, but never really got the chance as Naruto suddenly stopped running towards them. The three looked a bit confused as to what exactly was going on, dropping their guard for just a split second as their sensei's face spread out into a wide grin.

As the three students studied their teacher, three more Naruto's burst out of the ground from beneath them, holding the three junior ninja in place firmly and keeping them from executing any jutsu. The students cursed themselves inwardly for dropping their guard just because he stopped moving, as they should've suspected something was up at that point. Now came the inevitable failure, being forced to explain to their families that they had failed the initial exam and would now become shamed shinobi, forced to go back to the academy for more schooling.

"Well, I will say this for Daisuke and Kaeda, you both impressed me today," Naruto chuckled, "Daisuke, you showed great courage and surprising determination when you attacked me, and Kaeda, I would never have expected this shy girl I met yesterday to take charge so quickly. Very good, both of you."

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei."

"As for you Jun, you were slightly less impressive," Naruto scolded the Hyuga, "A surprise attack is always a good idea with superior opponents, but you did very little aside from that. You were voted rookie-of-the-year, start acting like it."

"Yes, Naruto-sensei."

"Despite this performance, I am afraid I have to inform you that the three of you...have passed," Naruto smiled, "Congratulations!"

"Passed?" Jun pondered, "But we didn't get the bells."

"That doesn't matter, the purpose of this test is to see if you can work together as a team and you proved that you could," Naruto's smile widened, "And to think, you did it all before noon! You are to report to the Hokage tower tomorrow morning at eight for your first assignment. See you then, kiddies!"

The night in Konohagakure was quiet as usual when Naruto began walking home from the Hokage Tower, having reported to Kakashi that his team would be one of the three passing this years exam. Lee's team had also passed the initial test and would begin missions tomorrow, though Naruto had no idea as to who the other team would be led by this year. He didn't really feel like thinking about it either as he headed down to his apartment near the ramen shop, stopping at a corner when he spotted a familiar blonde kunochi with a smaller, long-haired Genin.

The boy was wearing a pair of bright white cargo shorts with a shuriken pouch on the left thigh, his hitai-ate tied around his waist sort of like a belt, much the way Rock Lee wore his. He also was wearing a dark violet shirt with a pattern of three eyes on the back of it, probably a reference to his clan's use of mind altering jutsu, his bright eyes shaking with a mix of tears and laughter. Being sure that he wasn't spotted, Naruto decided to watch the little scenario play out below him, resting himself on a railing overhead as Ino tended to a cut on the boy's leg.

"You need to be more careful Haro, Lee is a rough teacher," Ino instructed, sealing off the wound, "He doesn't mean to be, but if you don't let him know it hurts then he'll run you into the ground."

"You worry too much sis, I'm a man now!" the young boy puffed up, "I can take whatever Lee-sensei throws at me, cause I passed the test!"

"You passed the test, but that means very little in the long run," Ino sighed, undoing her usual ponytail, "But I'm still proud of you squirt, as I'm sure mom and dad will be when you tell them."

"You really think so?"

"I know so squirt," Ino smiled, kissing the boy's forehead, "Why don't you run on home and tell them now?"

"I think I will!" Haro beamed, jumping back to his feet, "Thanks sis!"

Ino just nodded to her little brother as he took off towards his family's home a few houses down, leaving the blonde kunochi to rest on her palms and stare up at the stars with wonder. She had gotten into the habit of watching the sky at night from being on a team with Shikamaru for so many years, even being able to pick out the constellations when she was younger. She couldn't do that anymore, as she didn't have her goofball teammate to harass her about it, but she still found the simple things in the sky relaxing after a long day.

She was about to get up and head home herself when she felt herself being watched and jumped to her feet, drawing out a kunai only to find two upraised hands in front of a feigned innocent face. She almost felt bad as she put the kunai back into it's holster, causing Naruto to let out a sigh of relief as he squatted down into a semi-sitting position under the stars. After all, she had been trying to get Naruto alone for a year now and the minute it happens, she pulls out a knife and holds it to her former classmate's throat.

"You know, Sakura usually just punches me for sneaking up on her," Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "This is the first time a woman's ever tried to cut me down to size."

"I'm sorry Naruto, you startled me," the blonde kunochi mumbled, looking a bit ashamed, "I used to work in the torture and interrogation department; pulling a knife is almost second nature."

"I'm sure, Ibiki is a rough sensei," Naruto wiped his brow, "So your little brother passed the test, congrats. I know that this means Lee has actually found one that suits his...bizarre standards."

"Yeah, he was so excited that he could barely get the words out," Ino nodded, stretching her back out, "So, what about you? Are you so much like your teachers that it'll take a couple dozen teams before you pass one?"

"Actually, my team passed."

"Oh really, so I guess that means we'll see a lot of each other while we collect assignments for our squads," Ino teased, inwardly cheering, "What did you think of the little squirts?"

"They're a bit unruly and undisciplined, but I think they'll come around with the proper guidance," Naruto muttered, "I've never seen a group with so many boneheads, cocky shits, and just plain..."

"At least, you mean not since you were placed in your team," Ino giggled, "My, how history repeats itself!"

"Yeah, I guess your right," Naruto agreed, looking down at his feet, "I saw you healing your brother's leg back there; I didn't know that you knew medical jutsu. Figured you were more into the whole beat-'em-up deal that Ibiki dishes out."

"I wasn't at first, I wanted to be more use to my team so I asked Tsunade-sama to teach me some medical jutsu," Ino smiled, "Shortly after I moved into the interrogation division and things just went on from there."

"Seems there's still a lot I don't know about around here; something I don't like to see," Naruto gulped, stroking the back of his hair, "So...uh...if you aren't busy, you wanna maybe go get something to eat on the weekend?"

"You mean go eat ramen with you and get stuck with the bill?"

"No, I mean go eat some REAL food for a change," Naruto shook his head, his voice dropping to a whisper, "...I'll pay."

"I see," Ino grinned, her inner self practically jumping for joy, "Then it's a date, Naruto-kun. I have to go now, but I'll see ya later."

"Yeah...see ya."

Ino seemed to have an extra skip in her step as she walked away towards her family's home, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts as he sat down to gaze up into the sky overhead. As he sat there, he pulled a small photograph out of one of his pockets and ran a finger along the edge, a single tear falling into the tattered white edge as he remembered fondly the day he took it. It seemed like so long ago now, when in reality it had only been a few short years, back when he was first promoted to Jonin and came home to show the new rank off.

The photo was of himself and Sakura in his apartment wrapped up in each other's arms as the camera snapped their picture, back when they had still been happy together and though it would last forever. That had all ended so abruptly when the news came in that Sasuke may still be alive, and Naruto realized that she still loved the Uchiha the most and no matter how hard he tried, that would always be the way it was. They were still friends, always would be as far as he was concerned, but the time had come for him to move on and he was finally ready.

**"The blonde girl likes you kit, I can tell,"** a voice echoed in Naruto's mind, **"She is not the Haruno girl."**

"Since when did you give good advice Kyuubi?" Naruto chuckled in a half-hearted, near tears manner, "Ino once cared for Sasuke too, ya know. What's to stop her from leaving as well?"

**"I give this advice because you may be a snot-nosed little shit-kicker...but your also a splendid shinobi,"** the fox demon almost sounded...proud, **"You will not lose this one, not if you really want her."**

"I don't know what I want anymore Kyuubi, but thanks anyway," Naruto sighed, squeezing his temple, "Let's just see how this goes, shall we?"

The fox merely chuckled as his 'jailer' strolled through the noble district towards his own home some distance away near the downtown district, unaware that he himself was being watched. The shinobi that was keeping their eyes on the blonde jinchuriki was crying herself, both angry at herself for letting it go this far and at him for moving on so very quickly. Those few years she had had with him were among the happiest days in her life and she was not happy to see him with some other woman, even if she knew deep down it was her own fault that he no longer saw her in that way.

_"Damn you Ino, I won't lose Naruto the way I lost Sasuke!"_ Sakura cursed inwardly, punching a nearby chimney, _"I WON'T!"_

_**Authors Notes:**_ _Damn, that was a long chapter, probably one of the longest ones I've ever written, but it does set up for some interesting events in later chapters as the story moves on. After the last chapter, I feel I need to clear up a few issues fans were having with the story telling, so allow me to do so now. First, I do not know as yet WHO Naruto is going to end up with, just that it will either be Sakura, his first true love, or Ino, who has caught his interest. I will make that decision in due time, but for now I like it being such a mystery that even I don't know the answer to!_

_Secondly, the thing about Hokage is something I put in there because a Hokage has only been chosen ONCE in the manga, so nobody really knows how their chosen, and Naruto was only 16 in the prologue. While he may have been powerful enough to be a viable candidate, he did not have the leadership experience necessary or the real world experience necessary to handle it. Hence I went with Kakashi, who Tsunade mentions in either the manga or anime, I can't remember, would be a prime candidate should the position ever become open._

_Lastly, there is the issue of ages. I'm gonna do this as a chart just to show everyone the exact timescale here, okay?_

_The Rookie Nine:_ 20-21

_Team Gai:_ 21-22

_Naruto's Genin_

_Hyuga Jun:_ 11

_Daisuke:_ 12

_Umino Kaeda:_ 12

_Again, I defend Kaeda's age because Iruka's family life is never expanded on, so it is possible peoples! Hope that cleared things up...damn, this has been a long note too! Read and review, and I'll catch you next time!_


	4. Revelations

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 3- "Revelations"_

_By- Tiny_

The week had gone by rather smoothly for Team 7 as Naruto led them on various missions, ranging from weeding the Hokage's personal garden to locating the dreaded cat of the Daimyo's wife. The poor cat had almost cashed in after it scratched Daisuke across the nose, sending the red-head into a rage, but had lucked out when Kaeda scooped the cat up away from him. Naruto had nearly gotten chewed out regardless, seeing as Daisuke hit the cat with a weak fire jutsu, then claimed that the cat had leapt into their campfire.

That little incident was exactly what brought Naruto out to the isolated training fields where he had sparred with Kakashi some years before, with his three students all looking at him awkwardly. He had handed them each a piece of paper upon arrival that he claimed would help him to train them better, seeing as they were already in the process of learning tree walking. So far Jun actually had the best chakra control, but the other two were getting there slowly and could get halfway up the trees before losing their grip and falling back down.

"Okay, I'm sure you're all wondering what the paper is for," Naruto grinned, looking over his students, "This paper is a special kind that is used to determine your element affiliation. Does anyone know what that means?"

"It means which of the five elements we're most in tune with," Kaeda spoke up, "It also determines which sort of jutsu we're best suited to using so that we can better preserve our chakra."

"Are you sure you're only 12, cause your right!" Naruto chuckled, "All you have to do is focus your chakra into this paper and it'll determine what element is best suited to you. I myself am a wind-user, but let's see what you three got!"

Whether through fear or wondering if their sensei had lost his mind, the three Genin did as they were instructed and focused their chakra into the paper, wondering what the point was all the while. Naruto wasn't really giving anything away as he watched the three of them perform the exercise, mentally noting that the three of them had meshed together over the last week. They still bickered endlessly and didn't seem to get along individually, but while on the job they could manage anything and were an excellent team to work with.

A few seconds into the exercise, Kaeda jumped back with shock as the slip of paper that she was holding turned wet and crumbled in her palms, bringing a smirk to her sensei's face. This was followed soon after by Jun's blackening around the edges like kindling in the chimney, with Daisuke's paper merely drying up and crumbling into a pile of dust. The three looked shocked, as they had never seen anything like this before and probably weren't supposed to until they were Chunin, but Naruto just continued to smile as he collected the papers.

"I see, quite a diverse group here," Naruto yawned, "Kaeda got water as her element affinity, Jun got fire, and Daisuke got earth. Perfect for the kind of jutsu that I'll be teaching you kids starting next week."

"Naruto-sensei, I have a question," Daisuke asked politely, for once, "What the hell was the point of figuring out what our element is?"

"Each of you currently has your own style, with each specializing in a different type of combat, which sucks!" Naruto sighed, stroking his hair, "Daisuke is pretty adept at ninjutsu, but has no talent at all in any other fields. Jun has his family's taijutsu...and that's it, period. And Kaeda, you are good with taijutsu and kenjutsu, but aside from that your skills are mediocre."

"That didn't answer my question!" Daisuke snapped, "What the hell does our element matter!?!"

"Because starting next week your going to start focusing on your weakest points and I needed to know your element," Naruto growled, "That way, when you get your reward at the end of your training, it can focus on better utilizing you chakra."

"Reward for training?" Jun wondered, "What kind of a reward?"

"I'm going to teach you all new jutsu, that correspond to your element, but only if you make progress in your weaker fields," Naruto grinned, patting his two shuriken containers, "How do you think I learned to be ambidextrous? I practiced and practiced and practiced...and the rewards have been good."

"The Gentle Fist is all I need, other jutsu are weak," Jun snorted, "None in Konohagakure or elsewhere can defeat the Hyuga."

"I have, I beat the strongest of your Branch House," Naruto shook his head, "He thought, and still thinks, the same thing himself. Over time, the Gentle Fist will become outdated and inefficient. I intend to teach you a better way to utilize that chakra."

"The Gentle Fist is the best possible way to utilize chakra, that's why it has outlasted so many other jutsu!" Jun snapped, causing his sensei to frown, "There is no way possible to penetrate it's defenses!"

"Oh really?" Naruto sighed, "Why don't you enter the stance and see if that's true for yourself?"

Jun was more than anxious to do just that as veins bulged around his white eyes, signaling he had activated his Byakugan and was now seeing nearly every direction at once without having to move. Naruto just smirked as he began to move towards Jun, causing the Hyuga to begin performing Kaiten, thinking it would save him from the blonde shinobi as he drew closer. Then, much to Jun's surprise, Naruto threw a kunai right behind the Hyuga and he disappeared, reappearing behind his student with a sudden kick to the base of his neck.

The blow sent Jun hurtling across the ground and nearly crashing over the edge of a nearby overhang, and would have had it not been for Daisuke catching and pulling him back over. Naruto didn't say a word, merely shaking his head as he picked the kunai back up and placed it in his pouch, walking over to where his stunned student was gathering himself. It was probably the first time anyone other than another Hyuga had managed to land a blow on him in years, but this was a lesson that he needed to learn and Naruto had known all along it would end up like this.

"The Gentle Fist is powerful, and that eye gives you great advantages in battle, but there is the blind spot directly behind you," Naruto explained, "Be glad it was me who exploited it and not an enemy shinobi."

"How can you improve the perfect taijutsu?" Jun growled, "It is considered blasphemy in my family to learn foreign jutsu."

"Then they'll have to deal with it," Naruto smiled, putting a hand on Jun's shoulder, "By the time I'm done with you, your version of the Gentle Fist will truly be the most perfect form in your clan."

"As you wish, Naruto-sensei," Jun bowed respectfully, "I will submit to your training."

"Good, cause you didn't have much choice in the matter," Naruto chuckled, rising up to his full height, "We're done for today, but be sure you meet me at the Hokage Tower tomorrow for our next assignment."

"Yes, Naruto-sensei!"

Ino was sitting in her old office in the ANBU headquarters as she gathered up her belongings, including a pair of old amethyst earrings that she had gotten as a gift from Asuma before his death. This was the last time she would ever be in the office as a member of ANBU, at least until her team had been promoted, and she had come to say her good-byes and gather her belongings. The earrings themselves were a little something extra for her engagement later that evening, which caused her to get giddy every time she thought about it.

The blonde woman was about to get up from her desk and head out when a shadow fell over the doorway, causing her to jump a little bit before realizing who it was and setting her face in a frown. Standing in the doorway was her former best friend and current rival, Haruno Sakura, looking at Ino with a look that could have been either anger or contempt. Ino had a suspicion that she knew why Sakura was looking at her like that, but she didn't care as she continued to pack her things, pretending to have not seen the pink-haired kunochi.

"You look like your in a hurry, Ino," Sakura spoke up, breaking the silence, "Almost like your going out somewhere this evening."

"For you information Sakura, I am going out tonight."

"With Naruto?"

"What do you care who it's with?" Ino grumbled, "Even if it is with Naruto, it's not like it matters to you."

"Yes it does matter," Sakura snorted, "You have a bad reputation for getting bored with the men you date...then leaving them and moving on to the next one without a thought. I don't want to see Naruto get hurt like that."

"You...self-centered bitch," Ino snapped, slamming her fist into the table with surprising force, "How dare you judge me after what you did to him, or have you forgotten about that?"

"It isn't the way you make it sound," Sakura snapped back, "I care about Naruto and I don't want to see him heartbroken!"

"The way he was when you left him?" Ino snarled, nearly hitting the pink-haired woman, "I was there that day, I remember what happened..."

_**...FLASHBACK...**_

_The Hokage Tower was virtually empty in the wee hours of the morning when the new Hokage called all of the so-called "Konoha 11" to his office, citing that it was of the utmost importance that they come. Naturally, the first to arrived were Kakashi's former students while the others got prepared to present themselves, both of them wondering what was going on. It was very rare that Kakashi called meetings so early in the morning, as he was usually asleep, and that alone was enough to cause concern as they entered the room._

_Naruto and his girlfriend, Sakura, arrived to find the Hokage sitting at his desk looking at a bundle of photographs and papers, the main one being a picture of a house with a red-white fan over it's mantle. Everyone could recognize that symbol as the insignia of the Uchiha clan, wondering now what was really going on as Kakashi looked up at them. He was trying to smile behind his mask, but failed miserably as he threw the photos down on his desk, resting his chin on his hands with a heavy sigh as the two young shinobi felt their pulses quicken._

_"I see you two are early as usual," Kakashi sighed, "Oh well, all he better under these circumstances..."_

_"What circumstances?" Naruto asked, "What's with the photos Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"A new village has risen, Kagegakure, in the vicinity of Orochimaru's former Otogakure," Kakashi explained, tapping the photo, "These were taken by an ANBU squad we sent to gather intelligence on the new village's activity. Only one of the squads returned, and they had suffered heavy injuries."_

_"That looks like the Uchiha fan," Sakura noted, "What does this mean?"_

_"A man wearing a black cloak with the same symbol was seen exiting the compound, followed by two of Sasuke's followers," Kakashi coughed, "We believe that the man in question may have been Sasuke himself and are dispatching a squad to investigate under the guise of diplomacy. We were hoping that..."_

_"I'll do it Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke up, nearly hyperventilating, "I'm head of diplomatic relations anyway, who better to do the job?"_

_"Sakura, you were also his teammate, and I don't know if..."_

_"I want to go Kakashi-sensei, if for no other reason than to see if Sasuke-kun is alive!" Sakura argued, just as the rest of the shinobi arrived, "I need to know that he's okay."_

_"Sakura...think of your life here, of Naruto."_

_"Naruto was our teammate too, he'll understand," Sakura smiled, pointing at the blonde shinobi, "Won't you, Naruto?"_

_"Umm...I...uh," Naruto stammered, wondering what to say and trying to remain his upbeat self, "...just go."_

_Sakura didn't have to be told twice as she went to gather a group of diplomats from the foreign relations office, leaving her boyfriend standing there forcing himself to show no emotion. Lee and Shikimaru, his two best friends present, went over to offer him some support as he headed out of the office, but he obviously didn't want their company as he brushed them off and stormed out. Any further attempts to comfort him only met with rage and bitterness, which only alleviated after he had moved into a new apartment, away from Sakura._

_**...END FLASHBACK...**_

"You left him heartbroken and didn't even care, just so you could see Sasuke again, and you didn't even do that!" Ino roared, "You lost him because you were so wrapped up in your own selfish needs you didn't stop to think about how Naruto would feel. He has just started getting his life back together and now you want to ruin it all over again!"

"That's not true!" Sakura argued, "I loved...I still love Naruto. I need him, Ino."

"Well, you damn sure have a funny way of showing it," Ino snorted, picking her things up, "I don't have time for this, I have to get ready for our date."

Sakura looked ready to start saying something else, but stopped herself as Ino pushed her way past the Hokage's assistant, her eyes filled with contempt for the pink-haired kunochi. It had been years since the two had even had a conversation that didn't involve them competing over the object of their affections, and even know they were behaving almost like two teenagers. The only difference was that now they were both grown women, women with responsibilities and who had matured over time, and that made the stakes higher.

It was true that Sakura had tried to go to the village to see Sasuke, mostly because she still held a torch for the Uchiha, only to have her entire diplomatic squad turned away and threatened upon arrival. When she had returned home, Naruto had already moved all of his things out of the apartment and into a temporary place near the outskirts, leaving her a note to explain why he left. She had been devastated, losing both the men she cared about most in the world in one week, and had not recovered since that time even though he obviously was beginning to.

"You aren't going to win Ino," Sakura yelled down the hall, "I'm not going to let you beat me!"

"I don't have to beat you, you already did that yourself," Ino scoffed, brushing her hair back, "Why don't you grow up and stop acting like a child? Maybe then...you'd actually stand a chance."

Naruto was still standing in front of the mirror of his apartment looking himself over in the new clothes he had bought specifically for this date, even attempting to comb his hair for once. He was no longer dressed in his shinobi attire, having changed into an elegant black silk robe with orange flames lapping up from the bottom of the robe and a nine-tailed fox on the back. Underneath that he wore a set of traditional white robes without his hitai-ate, actually looking pretty good in his own mind, though he could hear his mental 'guest' laughing at him.

He had ordered this robe some time ago, as he had always intended to wear it out to propose to Sakura, but that was before that day just over two years ago...the day his entire world came crashing down. But now he was being given a second chance at personal happiness with someone that, while they didn't quite understand him the way Sakura had, they were at least willing to try. He had been reminding himself of that for the last twenty minutes after he got ready, trying not to lose his nerve as he glanced at the photo he always kept on his mirror.

How angry he looked in the picture, taken of his original team when he was still a Genin, growling in Sasuke's direction while Sakura leaned closer to the Uchiha and Kakashi smiled in the background. It reminded him of how far he had come as both a shinobi and as a person over the years, but also painfully reminded him of all the things he had lost over time. Looking at the photo know, while all those painful and happy memories rushed up into his mind, Naruto grabbed it in his fingers and did the most painful thing he had done in his life...he put the picture in his drawer.

"The time has come for me to move past Team 7 and start anew," Naruto told himself aloud, "Starting tonight..."

Sakura entered he own apartment some time after Naruto had left his own across town, still in tears after her confrontation with Ino and waving it off to her departing mother as stress from work. The pink-haired kunochi felt so stupid for running off to confront Ino, knowing that she really had no right to try and hold on to Naruto after the way she had treated him. She had been so ashamed then, the day after she returned, that she had left again to aid in relief in Sunagakure just so she could get away from it all and not be around Naruto.

She had had time to think out there, to think about what she really wanted in her life and what she wanted for herself, realizing finally that despite how she felt as a girl, she didn't love Sasuke. It had been a schoolgirl crush on the most popular, most talented boy in the class and nothing more; what she had felt during those years with Naruto had been actual love, actual understanding, and actual companionship. Just the thought that she had let all that slip away just because of her impulsiveness brought fresh tears to her eyes, staining the seats in her home with hot tears.

"Mommy?" a soft, feminine voice spoke up, "Why you cry?"

Sakura stopped crying for just a brief moment to look over in the doorway leading back to her bedroom, spotting a rather sad little girl holding a kitsune-like plush toy under her left arm. The girl was no older than two, barely able to walk on her own yet, her hair a shimmering shade of the most golden blonde and her eyes two curious and wide green orbs that peered right into your soul. She had been born back in Sunagakure and hidden away from all but the closest of Sakura's friends, which were few and far between these days, and was the one bright spot in the medic's life.

"Mommy's sorry sweetie," Sakura sniffled, plucking the girl up and kissing her on the cheek, "It's been a long day and I...had words with an old friend."

"Was it 'bout my daddy?"

"...Yes Kushina, it was about your father," Sakura sighed heavily, stroking her daughter's hair, "It's always been about your father."

"Daddy ever back to us?"

"I hope so sweetheart," Sakura nodded, clutching her closely as fresh tears sprang forth, "Oh God, I hope so..."

_**Author's Notes:**__ Ahhhh, another long chapter but once again I hope it was worth the effort I put into it. I'm not very good at interaction scenes on an everyday basis with Naruto and his team, but you are going to see more of them soon as Naruto gets more into their training. Also, I hope you like the newest twist in the little love triangle that's going on here, as it's going to make Naruto's decision in the end all the more difficult._

_Well, that's it for now, just read and review folks! Until next time!!!_


	5. The Date

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 4- "The Date"_

_By- Tiny_

Naruto arrived at Ino's apartment by 8 o'clock exactly, his hands still shaking with nervousness and anticipation, as this was the first time in two years that he had ever done something like this. He had had offers to be sure, many of them from Ino, but had never actively pursued anything, not until that night when he saw Ino healing her little brother's battle wounds. That had made him realize that there was more to these women than just what he had assumed since his childhood and now he was finally ready to give this one a chance to prove herself.

The blonde jinchuriki was fidgeting impatiently as he waited for his date to answer the door from where he had knocked, about to just loose his will and run off when the door finally swung open. The sight before Naruto nearly took his breath away, causing Ino to smile softly as she stepped outside and closed the door, allowing her date to have a better look at her. Naruto wasn't sure he had ever seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, not even when he was a boy too young to understand quite what beauty was, and that alone left him speechless.

Ino had changed out of her usual shinobi attire and into a dazzling lavender kimono with a darker violet sash tied around her waist, the edges of the gown embroidered with a silver floral pattern. On the back of the kimono was the likeness of a peacock, it's many feathers spreading out across the gown to create a mesmerizing pattern of brilliant colors. That wasn't to mention the light make-up Ino was wearing, giving her a very natural beauty, with her long blonde hair done up in a tight bun atop her head, held that way by two silver pins.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," Ino smiled, bowing slightly, "My, don't we look handsome tonight."

"A...arigato, Ino-chan," Naruto stammered, managing a short bow, "You look very...well, just wow!"

"Arigato, this was a gift from my mother," Ino giggled, hooking her arm in Naruto's, "So, where are you taking me?"

"There's a tepanyaki restaurant downtown that Kakashi-sensei recommended to me a while back," Naruto scratched his head, "We could go there, if you have no objections."

"I think that sounds great," Ino nearly whispered, "Shall we be off then?"

"Sure thing," Naruto finally smiled, _"Time to go empty my frog..."_

The place Kakashi had recommended to Naruto was actually quite a bit fancier than he had expected, with private rooms for all the guests where they could enjoy their meals in peace and quiet. In addition to that, all the rooms had open roofs so you could gaze up at the stars and enjoy the sounds of nature while you were eating, giving it a unique ambiance. Ino had been absolutely delighted at the prospect of being taken out to such a place, and even Naruto had to admit that the food smelled delicious and the place had to be popular, as many of his old friends were here.

He could see Choji and Shikamaru eating in one room as they were led to their own, with Shikamaru seeming to be grading papers while his teammate wolfed down some barbequed pork. Hinata was in another of the rooms with her younger sister and one of Naruto's old teammates, Hanabi, and also with Neji, meaning they were probably discussing something to do with their family. Ever since Hinata had taken over as clan head, she relied on her sister and cousin to relay information to her, preferring to do so at a place away from the clan's compound.

Finally, the pair arrived to their own room as the waiter took their order to the chef, leaving them with a pot of hot tea and some sake, allowing them a chance to talk in private before the food arrived. Naruto wasn't quite sure what he should talk to Ino about, however, as the only thing he had ever talked to her about before had been work related and even then it was dry conversation. He probably would have never opened his mouth were it not for Ino doing so first, taking a sip of her tea before looking at the blonde shinobi and smiling that enchanting smile at him.

"Thanks for bringing me here Naruto, it's really wonderful," Ino practically cooed, "I know this isn't the kind of place you usually go to eat."

"No, it's not, but I'm always up for something new," Naruto smiled back, pouring himself some tea, "Kakashi-sensei said this place was good, so I figured I'd give it a try. If it's good enough for him to recommend it, it can't be bad."

"That's true enough," Ino giggled, "So...what's it like?"

"What's it like?" Naruto pondered, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the legendary Yondaime Hokage, trained by the Sannin Jiraiya and the Rokudaime himself," Ino rattled off a few facts, "Not to mention the one to perfect a jutsu even his father couldn't and being the vessel for the most powerful of the Bijuu. Did I forget anything?"

_"Damn, she's sharp!"_ Naruto gulped, "How do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"I'm blonde, I'm not stupid," Ino smirked, "You were born the same day that the demon fox was defeated, the day the Yondaime died, and you would have those sudden bursts of power during your battles. It's not that hard to put two and two together."

"I see...sorry about that," Naruto chuckled, scratching his head, "So, what do you wanna know exactly?"

"I want to know what it's like to be known for all those things," Ino smiled, sipping some more tea, "To be ranked in the top 10 in the bingo book; to be known as the terrible 'Konoha Demon'."

"Seems like you did your research," Naruto sighed, sitting his tea down, "I'll be honest with you Ino, it's all sucked. I'm not ashamed of who my parents were, nor of who trained me or the reputation I've built up, but all of that has been because of where I come from, not who I am."

"I'm...afraid I don't understand," Ino looked puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm feared throughout the lands because of my father, known and respected due to my sensei's, and despised due to my Bijuu," Naruto almost...whimpered, "Even in my own village, only a few people know me for who I am because not many people are willing to give me a chance. I have lived my life being known for who my sensei's are and what they've done, not for who I am and the things I've done."

Ino wasn't sure what to say to that, as she felt a mixture of sadness and guilt rise up in her mind, as she was one of the people within the village who was guilty of not ever really getting to know him. Sure, she had known that he was the son of Yondaime and who his sensei's were, even deducing about his Bijuu due to Shikamaru's help, but she didn't know Naruto. She didn't know what his goals in life were, what kinds of things he liked to do in his free time, or anything...all because she had never bothered to get to know the man beneath the legends.

She vowed right then to change that, as just before the chef came in she scooted over next to Naruto and, much to the young man's surprise, cupped his face in her hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The smell of fresh flowers rose up in Naruto's nostrils as he closed his eyes and kissed the kunochi back, wrapping his arms around her waist to make sure he wasn't dreaming. They stayed that way even as the chef came in and began preparing their food, finally breaking away when the need for air became overwhelming and both just sat their panting and looking into one another's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, for assuming I knew you when I obviously don't," Ino exhaled, resting her head on his shoulder, "But, if you'll be willing to let me in, I'd really like to know the real Uzumaki Naruto."

"I...I'd like for you to know the real me too," Naruto smiled, resting his cheek against hers, "But first, I think we need to eat something. What do you say?"

"I say we eat, and maybe then we can go for a walk through the park and get to know each other better," Ino beamed, "Does that sound good to you, Naruto-kun?"

"I think it sounds great, Ino-chan," Naruto chuckled, "Probably the best idea I've heard in a long time..."

The rest of the night was like a dream to the duo as they ate their meal in the restaurant and then went on a walk through the gardens, taking in the smells and sights of the late spring. Many of the flowers were in bloom and their scent was enough to relax even the most uptight of shinobi, making it ideal for the usually tight-lipped Naruto to open up in. It was here where he and Ino had learned they shared a common interest, that being gardening, as Naruto had always found it relaxing and Ino kept a small flowerbed around the back of her apartment, just outside the window.

They had come here to just spend the evening in each other's company at first, wandering aimlessly through the garden with Ino occasionally pulling Naruto towards a particular bloom to discuss it. She really was quite knowledgeable about the flowering plants, not surprising since she worked in her parent's flower shop for many years and was great at arranging. After a while, however, even their feet hurt and the two shinobi had to sit down on one of the many benches that lined the walking paths, resting beneath the large oak that framed the garden's center.

It had been said that the oak, which was well over a hundred years old by now, had been created by the Shodaime Hokage as a signal of the stability and steadfastness that he had tried to create within his new home. That made it little wonder that the garden itself, which had been built around the tree, was known as the Shodaime Memorial Garden, in honor of that great shinobi. It had always brought Naruto great joy to come down here when he wasn't on a mission or had nothing else to do, as he could think here and just be himself away from prying eyes.

"So you actually got lectured for not knowing the difference between weeds and flowers as a Genin?" Ino laughed, trying not to cry, "I thought you said you liked gardening?"

"I do, but back then I was still so competitive that I didn't pay attention," Naruto chuckled, "I had pulled up half the flower bed before Kakashi-sensei stopped me and had to spend the rest of the day replanting the flowers."

"I'll bet that was fun," Ino choked out, "I can just see you hunched over replanting a bunch of daisies now."

"Yeah, but it was one of my first learning experiences," Naruto smiled, "To not get so wrapped up in your desire to prove yourself that you lose sight of what's right in front of you."

"Did Kakashi-sama teach you that?"

"He tried to, but it didn't take very well," Naruto nodded, "Not until after I trained with Jiraiya-sensei for two years and went with him on missions. It was a lesson that I had to learn quickly or I'd be dead by now."

"I guess that means I owe Jiraiya-sama my thanks," Ino smiled, wrapping her arms around Naruto's right shoulder, "Otherwise I'd have never gotten to know so much about you."

"There's still a lot you don't know about me," Naruto smirked, resting his head against hers, "But we've talked enough about me, what about you? What is there to you that I don't know?"

"Well...your never gonna believe me when I tell you this," Ino blushed, exhaling deeply, "But when I was a little girl, I was deathly afraid of people, to the point that I didn't have any friends."

"Your kidding, right?" Naruto chuckled, "Yamanaka Ino was afraid of people?"

"It's true, the only two kids my age I could talk to were Choji and Shikamaru, cause our families were old friends," Ino nodded, "I got a bit more comfortable with people when I got older, but was always nervous and just hid it under a loud outer personality."

"I see...I never would have guessed that about you," Naruto mused, his hand fining hers, "I can certainly understand how it is to not have a lot of friends when your a little kid."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can," Ino cooed, rubbing her cheek against Naruto's, "So...anything else you wanna talk about tonight, Naruto-kun?"

"No, I don't think so," Naruto shook his head, "I have to keep a few juicy little secrets for the future, now don't I?"

_"Then he does want to go out again...YES!"_ Ino cheered mentally, "Well then, what are going to do now?"

"Let's just stay out here and watch the stars for a while longer," Naruto suggested, kissing his date on the cheek, "Take in some more of this natural beauty before I walk you home."

"I'd love that," Ino blushed brightly, "Now, let's see if we can pick out some of the constellations..."

Naruto didn't say anything else as the blonde kunochi rested against his shoulder, allowing her perfume to rise up into his sensitive nostrils, allowing him to relax even more as they watched the stars. Ino would occasionally point out something she remembered from her days working as a team with Shikamaru, but for the most part the couple just sat in silence enjoying each other's company. It was the first time in a while that Naruto could remember being happy just to be around someone, and that he had been able to open up about how he was really feeling to anyone.

The duo were there for about another hour before they finally decided to call it a night, with Naruto walking Ino back to her apartment and, after a prolonged kiss goodnight, went on his own way home. He was smiling stupidly to himself and seemed to have a little extra skip in his step as he came up to his building, barely noticing his neighbors as he went inside. It was late, after all, and he was going to need to get up early for his teams newest assignment, so all he really wanted to do was get inside and crash out in the closest furniture piece.

The jinchuriki figured that maybe he'd do a few exercises before going to sleep, but didn't get the chance as his lights suddenly came on, revealing another shinobi standing inside his kitchen. Normally Naruto would have gone on the defensive and waited for an attack, but he knew this particular shinobi and didn't do that as he walked into the kitchen for a drink. The intruder didn't make a move to attack the blonde either as he guzzled down a bottle of water, putting the remainder back in fridge before turning to face his uninvited 'guest'.

The ninja was wearing a black combat suit, in contrast to the usual navy blue that a Konohagakure ninja would wear, underneath a differently shaped greenish vest that indicated his rank. This particular ninja was also wearing the hitai-ate with the symbol for Sunagakure on it, partially covering the violet kabuki make-up that made him look like some kind of freak show. He also wore an ebony necklace with a ruby shaped into the likeness of a scorpion on his neck, indicating he was a student of Sasori of the Red Sand's puppet school at some point in his life.

"Kankuro, how did you get into my apartment?" Naruto asked calmly, "And more importantly, WHY are you in my apartment?"

"I needed a place to stay during my visit here, and you gave me a key," the puppet master shrugged his shoulders, "I figured you'd be happy to see me."

"If you say so," Naruto grumbled, "So, you here on official business or did you just miss me?"

"Big meeting between all the allied nations to focus on common threats," Kankuro answered, "That new village is going to have it's leader show up too. Gaara thinks that it's a waste of time trying to make peace with this new village, but Kakashi-sama thinks otherwise."

"Kakashi-sensei is just trying to make as many allies as possible against Akatsuki and our rival shinobi nations," Naruto shrugged, "So if your here, why didn't Gaara come to say hello?"

"He has to stay in the diplomatic headquarters, you know how it is," Kankuro shrugged, "He says he'll be by to see you before he leaves. We heard from a little birdie that you've got yourself a new girlfriend, eh?"

"Not exactly, but I am seeing someone new, yes," Naruto nodded, coming out of his room in a pair of black gi pants, "I'm not going to call someone my girlfriend until I'm a bit more comfortable and sure that they feel the same."

"I can understand that, after what happened the last time," Kankuro nodded, drinking some of Naruto's sake, "So, wanna have a drink with me old buddy?"

"No, I have to be up pretty early tomorrow morning," Naruto shook his head, "See ya tomorrow, Kankuro."

The Sunagakure shinobi just nodded as Naruto headed into his room and closed the door, after yelling about Kankuro putting his sake back in the fridge, the sounds of his snoring streaming out a short time later. The darkly clad shinobi just chuckled as he continued to drink some of the sake while he gazed at the ceiling, his dark eyes off in their own world. He was one of the few shinobi that Naruto was able to trust with the darkest secrets in his life, and he was also one of the few in either village who knew about the blonde jinchuriki's child with Sakura.

He had never told Naruto, as Sakura had expressed during her stay in the village some time ago that she didn't want him to know, as she didn't want Naruto to feel obligated to stay with her because of the baby. Everyone knew how selfless Naruto was and, despite how angry he had been with Sakura over the years, he would have gone back to her because of the baby. As such, seeing as he was closer friends with Naruto, he wanted the blonde to live his life happily, so he kept his lips sealed over the child and let Naruto find his own path.

_"Let's just hope that path includes the girl at some point, Naruto,"_ Kankuro mused, messing with his hair, _"Nobody should grow up without their father..."_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Man, I'm really knocking 'em out with this story, but it's been a lot of fun! I tried to make this date as emotional as possible, and thought that throwing out the way Naruto really feels about his legacy would be a nice touch. Also, for those concerned that Naruto won't play a role in his daughter's life, cause I know your out there, just keep reading. I think your all going to be in for a BIG surprise...but until then, read and review please! Thanks!_


	6. Skeletons in the Closet

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 5- "Skeletons in the Closet"_

_By- Tiny_

The diplomatic headquarters of Konohagakure were located about a hundred yards from the Hokage Tower in the center of the village, a place where the allied shinobi nations would come together. Konoha had lost one of their oldest allies within the last year, the village of Amegakure due to it's involvement with Akatsuki and the fact that it was controlled by the organization's supposed leader. However, they were meeting on this day with the heads of two new villages, Kagegakure and Taiyougakure, both located in the place of now defunct nations.

The leaders of the villages were gathering at the moment within the large meeting room at the eastern wall of the facility, all of them looking quite anxious to get the meeting under way. Such forums were rarely held before time to announce the host village for the Chunin exams, and that was still months away, so many people were concerned that a war may be brewing. If that were the case, while they would be more than willing to fight for their homes, they were not sure that many of them had the finances to afford getting involved.

The tension in the air was thick and tangible as the new Hokage entered the room, dressed in the white robes of his office with part of his head covering tilted to cover his left eye. Most would have been shocked to see the infamously late Kage actually show up on time for once, but such thoughts dissipated when his assistant followed him into the room, dressed in a pink, business type robe. Everyone knew that it was she who kept all of the Hokage's affairs in order, so for him to show up with her right behind him meant she had probably been after him all morning.

The next person to enter the room was the Kazekage, flanked by his older brother and personal bodyguard, Kankuro, although he had opted for a darker look than the incredibly formal Hokage. His outfit was a semi-loose fitting black and brown combination, with his large sand gourd strapped to his back and the emblem of his village scratched into the leather strap that held it. Most people were disgusted by the Sunagakure leader's lack of respect for formality, but he was barely out of his teens and therefore nobody said anything.

"Well, it would seem that most everyone is here, but we're going to have to go ahead and start without any stragglers," Kakashi began, "I welcome you all to the village today to discuss the future of our respective nations, and what we can do to make that future peaceful. Any questions?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I do have a question, and I feel I speak for everyone here when I ask this," the leader of Kusagakure began, "What is the purpose of this meeting and why must we all attend? The Chunin exams are not for nearly five more months and even that does not require us all to meet like this."

"Today's meeting is to recognize the emergence of two new hidden villages, those of Taiyougakure and Kagegakure," Kakashi answered, "Both villages hold the potential to become powerful allies that bring us one step closer to a peaceful existence, the kind that the founder of this village once dream of."

"So the purpose of our being here is to decide whether or not these villages are worthy of becoming our allies?" the Kusagakure shinobi snorted, "And who are the leaders of these two nations?"

"I guess that's my cue to stand up," a feminine voice spoke up, "My name is Kusajishi Hina, the leader of Taiyougakure."

The entire room turned to the source of the voice, seeing it to be a very beautiful young woman, probably no older than her early twenties, with flowing locks of black, curly hair. She was dressed in a bright white kimono with a brilliant pink rose that was circling around the back of the robe, with a matching flower tucked into her hair just above the left ear. Her eyes were, of all colors, a brilliant purple that shone like two gems just above her nose, staring into the hearts of her fellow shinobi and causing a few of them to visibly shiver.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Kusajishi-sama," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, signaling for her to have a seat, "Now, I would ask that...where is the representative from Kagegakure?"

"I'm here, Kakashi-_sensei_," a masculine, familiar voice echoed, "I apologize for my tardiness, but old habits die hard."

The room froze at the sound of that voice that seemed so familiar, yet so foreign as the doors to the chamber swung wide open, with two people wearing the standard Jonin apparel from the new village strolling in. One was a young man, his hair a silvery white color with several water bottles strapped to his arms, a very large sword sheathed on his back that intimidated a few people. The other was a young woman with odd red hair, with one side very unruly and rough while the other was smooth, wearing a pair of glasses and her headband not visible.

The two were escorting a rather tall young man with fairly long black hair that itself was quite unruly, his eyes a brilliant shade of crimson with three tomoe circling around in each eye. He was dressed all in black, from the flowing overcoat he wore to his clothing that was far darker than the standard shinobi uniform, the only color being the earring in his left ear. The earring was a miniature fan, composed of red and white feathers from some small bird, signifying just who this man was and from which clan he hailed.

The sight of the new arrivals was enough to silence Kakashi to the point that he couldn't form any coherent words, and that wasn't to mention the silence that had overcome his assistant. Many of the newer dignitaries didn't recognize the young man standing before them, but the Kazekage was an exception and probably would have leapt to attack were it not for his brother. The leader of Takigakure was also visibly shaken by this new arrival and could be seen stroking the left side of his chest, narrowing his eyes at the darkly clad figure.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, founder and leader of the village of Kagegakure, and I again apologize for my lateness," the last of the Uchiha smirked, "Now, let's get down to business..."

While the conference was wrapping up across the village, Naruto and his team were down at the training grounds, having just finished up a relatively easy mission involving rescuing a small dog in the sewer. Kaeda had whined about the mission at first, but clamed up when Naruto promised to teach them all some new jutsu at the end of their latest assignment. The mission had gone off without a hitch and it had actually been Daisuke, not Jun or Kaeda, who located the puppy and pulled him out of a rat hole he had been trapped in.

Now the group was standing before their sensei, anxiously awaiting their sensei's instructions on the new jutsu they would be learning, as they were all expecting some kind of super secret techniques. Naruto wasn't giving anything away as he used his chakra to walk out onto the water, looking back at his students with a slightly amused smile on his face. He was up to something, that much was certain, as he instructed Kaeda to walk towards the water's edge and stop, leaving the other two back a few feet before he finally began the instructions.

"Alright, today I'm going to begin teaching the three of you some more advanced techniques concerning your specific element," Naruto started, "Kaeda, you'll be first. Now, watch my movements closely, alright?"

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto smiled and began to quickly run through a very complex series of hand seals before finally stopping and thrusting his hands forward, seemingly uselessly at first glance. Kaeda was thoroughly confused, but that changed to shock as a massive cyclone of water formed in front of Naruto and proceeded to tear through the nearby forest, clearing a path that was at least ten feet wide. The two boys on the short didn't show any shock, but their female teammate was different as she nearly passed out at the sight of such a jutsu.

"The name of that technique is Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu," Naruto explained, walking back over and handing a scroll to his student, "That is going to be what you practice until you get it right. Then, we'll continue on with teaching you more ninjutsu. Daisuke, your next!"

Daisuke was about to move over to his teacher, but never got the chance as a bunshin appeared behind him and kicked him in the stomach, following it by a much more powerful kick to the chest. The blows were enough to knock the red-head down on his backside and send him skidding across the field, kicking up a cloud of dust and clods of grass from where he had made impact. Naruto himself dispersed the clone at this point and walked over to his student himself, tossing a scroll onto his chest and leaning down to heal his wounds.

"That move is known as the Konoha Daisenpo, a semi-powerful taijutsu that utilized minimum chakra with maximum effectiveness," Naruto explained, "The scroll explains everything, and I want you to practice it on the training posts until you can do it like second-nature. Jun, your up!"

Jun was the least nervous out of the group as his sensei actually headed towards him and, all of a sudden, Naruto wasn't there and the entire field turned into a field of darkness. Activating his eye, he still saw nothing even though he knew for a fact that his sensei had been right there in front of him, though the pain he felt in his left arm was very real as it was twisted behind his back. Soon after, the blackness receded and Naruto released his grip on the Hyuga, allowing him to fall to the ground without damaging himself too badly.

"That was known as Kokuangyo no Jutsu, a genjutsu that was developed many years ago by the Shodaime," Naruto sighed, wiping his brow and finally handing a scroll over, "It was designed to be used against dojutsu users, as it cancels out whatever benefits their eyes give them by surrounding the area in darkness."

"But...I thought I would be learning elemental jutsu, like Kaeda," Jun pondered rising to his feet, "How is this going to help improve my family's jutsu?"

"Because it will disable your opponents from taking advantage of your eye's one weakness, the blind spot, by making it so they can't see you," Naruto explained, "Once you have this master, we will begin teaching you some elemental jutsu to combine with your family's."

"Arigato, Naruto-sensei," Jun bowed, "I will practice most hard."

"I'm sure you all will," Naruto chuckled, "That does it for today team, be sure to meet back at the Tower tomorrow morning."

The three Genin nodded and took off to practice their respective jutsu, with Daisuke trying to surprise attack Jun only to be tossed away numerous times before they finally disappeared from view. Naruto maintained his smile for as long as his students were present, but allowed it to fall into a frown as he turned to face the tree line, throwing several shuriken out. The stars lodged themselves into a tree nearby, forcing the person that had been following him out of hiding, sending a mixture of relief and anger through the jinchuriki.

The shinobi was none other than his old teammate, Haruno Sakura, who he could only assume was here to interrogate him about his date the previous night, as she had tried to do earlier at the Hokage tower. Naruto didn't really feel like talking to her right now, as he was supposed to be meeting Gaara that evening for dinner and wanted to go do some personal training beforehand. It didn't look like he was going to be able to avoid the talk, however, as Sakura seemed quite determined to speak with Naruto and didn't stop approaching until she was within a few feet of the blonde.

"What do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked coolly, "I have other engagements to attend to, which you're keeping me from."

"I came to talk to you about something important," Sakura snorted, "Sasuke is back, he came in this morning as the leader and representative of the new shinobi village, Kagegakure."

"I already know that, Pakkun was by a while ago to tell me," Naruto shook his head, "Now, what do you really want to tell me that would be important enough to drag you away from Sasuke-teme?"

"Naruto, it isn't like that!" Sakura nearly screamed, "I don't feel that way about him anymore, not since..."

"Not since you left me?" Naruto inquired, his eyes closed yet angry, "Since the day when you made me look like a fool for EVER loving you? Since you threw away what we had to go and chase after that FUCKING TRAITOR!?!"

"I was young Naruto, and confused, I didn't know what to do," Sakura tried to defend herself, "I didn't come here to fight with you, I wanted to make amends...so that we can maybe be friends again."

"You...will never be my friend or anything else again, Sakura," Naruto snarled, his eyes snapping open to reveal two blazing red orbs, "You betrayed my trust, my love, and threw away everything we had so you could chase Sasuke! How can I EVER trust you again?"

"I'm not saying I didn't make mistakes, but we all make them," Sakura whimpered, tears streaming down her face, "You have to believe me..."

"I don't have to believe anything except that you left me, lied to me, and hid things from me," Naruto growled, throwing a picture down at his former teammate's feet, "Or did you think I would never find out about that?"

Sakura was confused as to what Naruto meant by that, but it all became clear when she looked at the photograph and nearly fell back onto the dirt, her eyes wide with shock and regret. The picture was of Sakura and her daughter at the park where she and Naruto had played as children, with Kushina swinging while her mother pushed her forward with a soft smile on her face. This picture was only a year old, at the most, as Kushina was still practically a newborn in the photo, though her brilliant blonde hair was still present, as was her goofy smile.

You didn't have to be a mind-reader to know that Naruto was obviously very torn up over that photograph, as his now blue eyes were laced with tears and his breathing had become slightly irregular. Despite how angry he was with Sakura now, he knew that a part of him never had or would stop loving her, and that same part of him wanted to take her up on her offer to be 'friends' again. However, the more dominant part reminded him that he couldn't relive the past, as it always brought him pain and he soon regained his composure and glared at the pink-haired Kunochi.

"Shikamaru took that picture a year or so ago when he was taking Asuma-sensei's son to the park, while I was away on a mission," Naruto explained coldly, "He was as shocked as I was. I've kept that photo tucked into my pockets all these years as a reminder...a reminder of everything I could have had that I lost, all because you 'didn't know what you wanted'."

"Naruto...I..."

"Not...another...word," Naruto heaved, "The only thing you have to say to me that I want to hear is that I'm going to be allowed to see my daughter. I'm her father, I have a right to spend time with her."

"Yes...yes, you do," Sakura sniffed, "I'll have my mother...bring her over to you this weekend."

"Good, and now I have another engagement which requires my presence," Naruto nodded curtly, "Was there anything else you wanted before I leave?"

"Naruto...I just wanted to...oh hell!"

Sakura didn't know what to say anymore and decided to take drastic measures as she sprinted across the field and, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, pulled him into the second deep kiss he had experienced in as many days. He tried to hold himself back, reminding himself over and over again that he was with someone else now, but those old feelings came back up suddenly and he couldn't stop. Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion and pulled Sakura even closer to him, if that was possible, earning a muffled moan from the kunochi as they collapsed to the ground.

They remained in that position for several minutes before Naruto came back to his senses and pulled away, rising back to his feet and brushing the dust from his uniform as he straightened his vest. Sakura was quick to do the same by rearranging the formal dress that she had been wearing at the conference hall earlier, though her hair was still tangled and her eyeliner had run from where she was crying. She hadn't wanted Naruto to stop, hoping that the kiss would bring up those old feelings about how much they meant to each other, but it hadn't gone as planned and he was now heading away.

"I'll come to get my daughter myself, don't make your mother bring her to my apartment," Naruto breathed heavily, "And don't ever do that again Sakura, or I may just let Ino have at you."

_"You still love me Naruto, I know that now,"_ Sakura sighed, watching the blonde walk out of the training grounds, _"I don't believe you'll let Ino after me...and I'll do it all over again, the first chance I get!"_

_**Translation Chart**_

_Dojutsu:_ Eye Technique, such as the Byakugan.

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu:_ "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique"

_Konoha Daisenpo:_ "Leaf Great Whirlwind"

_Kokuangyo no Jutsu:_ "Art of Infinite Darkness"

_**Author's Notes:**__ Man, I've been slacking off a lot lately, but with school gearing up into full gear and working getting to me, finding the time to write stuff has been hard, but I hope you guys enjoyed this. I did promise you some more surprises and I think I delivered on that end, and I still have more in store during the next chapter of the story, already in the works. Well, that was all I guess, so read and review. I'll catch you folks next time!_


	7. Reunion

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 6- "Reunion"_

_By- Tiny_

Naruto arrived at the ramen shack a little late due to his 'confrontation' with Sakura, the smell of her perfume still in his nostrils as his new girlfriend shot a quick glance in his direction. He knew he'd end up having to explain the lingering scent later on, but for now merely gave her a peck on the cheek and sat down between her and his guest, the visiting Kazekage. Gaara had changed very little over the years, save a slight loss in his sand powers with the extraction of the Ichibi a few years before, though he had learned to compensate with improved taijutsu and genjutsu.

Kankuro wasn't eating ramen with them, as he hated the noodles, but was instead sitting at the dumpling shop a street down, where he would still be able to keep an eye on his younger brother. As a matter of fact, Naruto also noticed that there were an unusual number of ANBU running around the area that night, meaning that something was not quite right in the village. He didn't have much time to ponder that over, however, as the old man placed his ramen down on the counter and Naruto, along with Ino and Gaara, began to indulge his appetite.

"You're appetite is as...hearty as ever I see, Uzumaki-san," Gaara shook his head, taking his ramen in a bit slowly, "You could give the poor noodles a chance to soak in all the water's juices."

"Then they get all soggy and are no good," Naruto chuckled, "But I doubt you asked me here to discuss my eating habits. Something's bothering you, isn't it Gaara?"

"Perceptive as ever, I guess I'll get to the point," the Kazekage sighed, "As you know, after Itachi's death, Akatsuki sort of dropped off the map for a while before resurfacing just a few months ago. I don't think I need to tell you that they're after the Bijuu still, but that spells trouble for you."

"Because both myself and my student are the last jinchuriki," Naruto mused, swallowing a mouthful of ramen, "So they'll be targeting us, but that will mean a possible invasion of Konohagakure."

"Exactly, and they've gotten support now," Gaara nodded, "Our sources within Akatsuki have informed us that, in addition to controlling Amegakure, that the leader has sent out treaties to both Kumogakure and Iwagakure, two of the other Five Great Shinobi Nations. Kirigakure declared it's neutrality officially, but hasn't denied being approached about an alliance."

"So if an invasion did occur, we could potentially have to face not only Akatsuki, but also the Rock and Cloud villages?" Ino entered the conversation, "But those two hate each other just as much as they hate us, there's no way they'd agree to such a deal."

"Don't be too sure, both have grudges against Konohagakure due to the Third Shinobi War and won't hesitate to attack us," Gaara shook his head, "Your new girlfriend is quite perceptive, Uzumaki-san."

"That's part of what I like about her!" Naruto grinned, just before his face got serious again, "So what you're telling me Gaara is that we may be preparing for another war in the future?"

"Exactly," Gaara nodded, "Akatsuki has yet to replace many of it's fallen members, but it's composed exclusively of S-Class missing-nin and if they ally themselves with one of the other two nations, they'll become a force to reckon with."

"Pah, what nonsense!" a new voice spoke up, "You three worry too much about trivial matters! Akatsuki is weak, just like your villages are weak for being afraid of such an organization."

Naruto could feel the growl forming in his throat as he turned around to face the source of the voice, a voice that he had last heard just after he had gone berserk and tried to kill Orochimaru. Sasuke hadn't changed out of his dignitary outfit since that morning and was still being flanked by his two bodyguards, Suigetsu and Karin, to prevent anyone from harming him. Not that Sasuke was worried about getting injured, as he was considerably more cocky than usual since defeating his brother, who had been hailed as the ultimate genius of the Uchiha clan.

Gaara also looked ready to attack the Uchiha, sand leaking out of his gourd as he rose to his feet, but neither got the chance as, in a flash of purple, Ino jumped from her seat and sucker-punched the Uchiha. Sasuke hit the ground with a loud thump and his two guards were about to spring on the kunochi, and may have, were it not for Gaara restraining them with his sand. Naruto himself looked slightly shocked by Ino's actions, helping her away from the Kagegakure shinobi and calming her down, before finally speaking again.

"Ino, why did you do that?" Naruto asked, "You have no reason to attack Sasuke, so why did you?"

"Both of my teammates nearly died trying to bring him back to the village...Asuma-sensei DIED fighting Akatsuki," Ino sobbed into Naruto's shirt, "They want you, you and that little boy in your squad...I don't know if I can stand to lose anything else important to those...those..."

"It's okay Ino, I'm not going anywhere," Naruto tried to calm her, stroking her hair as she continued to sob, "After all, I can't die until I become Hokage!" 

"You? Hokage? Don't make me laugh, dobe!" Sasuke laughed, "Only the strongest are granted the title of Hokage, not the most stubborn and bull-headed morons, like yourself."

"What did you call me, teme!?!" Naruto snarled, now being held back by Ino, "I'll show you who's stubborn and bull-headed, you pampered sissy!"

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is, fox boy?" Sasuke growled, throwing his cloak off, "I'll flatten your ass right here, right now!" 

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Gaara snapped, using his sand to toss both men away from each other, "You two have issues, settle them somewhere else! This is a public square, not a battle arena."

"Naruto...don't do this to yourself, he's not worth it," Ino cooed, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, "You have nothing to prove to anyone."

"To anyone else in the village no, but I have everything to prove to myself," Naruto growled, his blue eyes flaring red, "This so-called genius has been the shadow that looms over me my whole life! I'll never be able to live peacefully until I've shown everyone, from Kakashi-sensei to the people of this village, that their precious Uchiha is no better than a 'dead-last'."

"Meet me at training ground 13, one hour," Sasuke snarled, readjusting his clothing, "I'll prove to you that your still nothing but a dead-last, dobe."

Shikamaru was just finishing up at the academy, after grading some papers and muttering about troublesome students, when he noticed an unusual amount of bustling taking place at the nearby training grounds. Shinobi and civilians of all shapes and sizes were gathering around number 13, some of whom the Nara recognized and some of whom he had never seen before. Wondering what all the commotion was about, he quickly rushed up to the roof, where he found fellow instructor Umino Iruka and former teammate, Akimichi Choji, already watching.

Two figures were down on the practice field, one he recognized immediately as the village's most loud-mouthed shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, but the other he had a bit more difficulty singling out. The fact that he was wearing all black didn't help much either, but once he saw the Uchiha crest on the back of the man's coat it became quite clear just what all the fuss was about. There was going to be a fight, between the village traitor and the man who had tried so desperately to bring him back, a fight that for all intents and purposes was a dead heat.

Sasuke was a naturally gifted genius who had been blessed from birth with unimaginable strength and one of the most revered of all dojutsu, and who had been trained for years by one of the Sannin. That same teacher had been the first of Sasuke's legendary victims, with the second being his older brother Itachi of the Akatsuki and with many others following. He was still heralded within the village as the last prodigy of the Uchiha clan and it's most gifted member in generations, but in the eyes of many shinobi, he was nothing more than traitorous scum.

Naruto, on the other hand, had been cursed with horrible chakra control and, worst of all, was chosen to be the jailer for the most powerful and dangerous of the nine Bijuu by his own father. As a result, he had been scorned and hated throughout his entire life, and despite who his father was and who had taught him throughout his life, he was still looked down at by the elders. Yet he had always persisted and risen through the ranks as one of the village's top jutsu masters and most powerful ANBU, with many of the younger generation looking up to him as a role model.

This fight was going to be a grudge match, as the two had always used each other as a gauge to test their strength, something that had amazed Shikamaru ever since he was a Genin. Sasuke, the natural genius, had always used this supposed dead-last as the ultimate measure of his strength, always cursing himself when he was forced to go all out against Naruto. Whoever the victor of this fight was, it would not change anything except deepening the rivalry between the two shinobi, forcing the loser to train harder so they didn't lose the next time.

"This is a waste of time, Uzumaki-san will never be able to defeat a member of the Uchiha clan!" a random Chunin scoffed, "Every time the two of them have fought, Uzumaki-san has come home beaten. What's to make things different this time?"

"Naruto-nii-san has an iron will, always has, and if he had heard you say that he'd give you quite the lecture," a new voice spoke up, "He has trained his entire life for this moment; all the blood, sweat, and tears that he's shed has been leading up to the ultimate showdown of his life. He is going to win, you can count on that!"

Looking behind him, Shikamaru could see the now grown up Konohamaru, his dark brown hair having grown slightly longer than it was when he was a boy, now fully decked out in his Jonin gear. He had been the first student Naruto ever trained, even if it was for a very short while, and had been the blonde's teammate back when Naruto was promoted to Chunin. If anyone from the younger generation knew Naruto at all, it was the new clan head of the Sarutobi, himself the grandson of a former Hokage, and the one person that Naruto called 'brother'.

"You have great faith in Naruto, Sarutobi-sama," Iruka smiled, "But are you sure it's not wasted when fighting an Uchiha?"

"I've watched him fight countless opponents when he was my teammate, when Sunagakure invaded our village, and when we were in ANBU," Konohamaru smirked, emptying his pipe, "Trust me, he's going to win."

"Let's hope your right, Konohamaru-san," Shikamaru chuckled, resting his head on his palm as more shinobi gathered, "What a troublesome day..."

The sun was low in the sky as Naruto finished his warm-up and stared down at the Uchiha, his blue eyes narrowed angrily, taking in everything about the Uchiha's movements and actions. He could clearly see the legendary Kusanagi swaying at Sasuke's waist, the same blade that had sent the Sandaime to his death at Orochimaru's hands and that had sent numerous others to greet him since. Naruto had a few weapons of such renown at his own disposal, but only one that could stand up to that particular kind of power, but would wait to pull it out of the bag for a while yet.

Sasuke was likewise taking in the movements of his opponent, his red eyes ablaze with anticipation of what was bound to be a spectacular fight, though he would never admit as much aloud. Naruto was the one opponent he had faced that, while he had yet to lose one of their battles, was able to constantly surprise Sasuke and pull something new almost out of thin air. He had always been unpredictable, which was why Sasuke had always measured himself against this seemingly unlikely opponent, something that even he himself would never understand.

The air was abuzz with anticipation as the two shinobi circled each other while various onlookers placed bets on who would win, with others pleading for the fight to not take place at all. Among those people were Naruto's students who, despite how harsh they felt their sensei was, had grown a little attached to him and didn't want to see him get hurt or, worse yet, killed. The only response their pleas got from their sensei was a foxy smile and a thumbs up, something why gave them small comfort, but did little to wash away their worry.

"NARUTO-SAN, DO NOT LOSE TO THE UCHIHA!" Rock Lee screamed over the crowd, "SHOW HIM THE POWER OF YOUR YOUTH!"

"Kick his ass Naruto!" Kiba howled, "Show him what you can do!"

"I'm going to kick your ass if you screw this up, Uzumaki!" Hyuga Hanabi, surprisingly, shouted, "Don't lose to that traitor!"

"Your friends...I see they are still as foolish as eve," Sasuke smirked, falling into a battle stance, "Even they have to know that there is no possible way that you, of all people, can defeat me."

"They aren't just my friends, they're my family, the people I hold dearest to me in my heart," Naruto snorted, "You once fell into that category, Sasuke, but like Jiraiya-sensei once said...you were a lost cause."

"You should have listened to him sooner, saved yourself some time," Sasuke chuckled, his Sharingan spinning wildly, "I'm going to flatten you right here dobe, in front of your so-called family!"

Naruto hung his head down and didn't say a word as red chakra began to practically pour out of his body, shooting all the way up to three chakra tails before coming to a sudden halt. His body absolutely radiated with killer intent as he threw a kunai at Sasuke, which the Uchiha caught only to have Naruto disappear and reappear directly in front of him. Sasuke was surprised, to say the least, but didn't have time to react as Naruto's fist sent him sprawling across the field, following it up with another teleportation-type move.

This time Sasuke readied himself to counter with a powerful Katon, but it missed as Naruto's chakra tails shielded him and allowed him time to send a powerful gale at the stunned Uchiha. The force of the wind sent him flying, where he was almost impaled by the shuriken within the attack, but he managed to dodge most of them, with one grazing his left cheek and allowing blood to trickle down. Naruto himself could be seen smirking now as he rose to his full height and began to approach the Uchiha, his normally blue eyes now a crimson color that sent chills through many shinobi's spines.

"You think your so smart, Naruto, don't you?" Sasuke snapped, "I know all about that damn Bijuu, and I know that I can suppress it's power!"

"No, you can't," Naruto smirked, tapping the side of his head, "You could before because, subconsciously, I wanted you to stop Kyuubi, but no longer. Inside here, I'm in complete control and there's nothing that can be done about that."

"You think your so smart, but I don't need to suppress the Bijuu to spill your blood across this field," Sasuke snarled, his eyes spinning faster, "I have a few tricks left up my sleeve, designed just for you!"

"As do I, but I won't need them against you," Naruto scoffed, falling back into battle stance, "When I'm done with you...your going to wish that you had never come up against me, Sasuke-_dobe_!"

_**Author's Notes:**__ Alright then, another chapter down where we got lots of tension and where I've set up several potential ways this story could go all at once, but that's ultimately led to what you're all waiting for! An all out, no-holds-barred fight between the series two most popular shinobi: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto! I hope you all liked how the tension built up, and I'm going to take a bit longer on the next chapter so that I can make it as good as possible._

_Again, I thank you all for reading and hope you continue to do so in the future, and may I recommend some of my other stories, eh? See you all next time!_


	8. Resolve

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 7- "Resolve"_

_By- Tiny_

Kakashi was sitting in his office tackling a mountain of paperwork, including listing several missions as successes or failures, when he first heard the loud cheering from over towards the academy. He paid it no mind at first, as there were always bound to be fights among the rowdy shinobi of the village and there was little he could do about that, but began to get curious as the screaming grew louder. Whatever was taking place was not your normal spar between two shinobi with a grudge, and Kakashi got a sinking feeling that he knew exactly who was fighting.

It was at that moment that the older of his two assistants, Shizune, burst into the room while trying to catch her breath, with Sakura and Kakashi's pug dog, Pakkun, following in short order. The sight of his two assistants as well as his trusted tracking hound did not bode well as the Hokage turned to face them, his eye gazing lazily over them while they took a few deep breaths. Sakura began to speak first, but it was so incoherent that Kakashi simply ignored her and turned his attention to the older woman, who was a bit more composed.

"Kakashi-sama, you have to come stop this!" Shizune panted, "Those two will kill each other if someone doesn't stop them!"

"What are you talking about, Shizune?" Kakashi asked, "Who's going to kill each other?"

"Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura finally managed to squeak out, "They started fighting a few minutes ago, and Naruto's already drawing on the fox chakra!"

"My, that does sound intense," Kakashi chuckled, "But what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Kakashi, this isn't like you at all!" Pakkun barked, "Do you want your two students to spill one another's blood?"

"Of course not, but it cannot be helped this time," Kakashi sighed, gazing out the window, "Whatever happens, for good or ill, I cannot interfere with this fight."

"But they're going to kill each other!" Sakura sobbed, "How...how can you just...sit there and watch?"

Kakashi pondered the question for a moment as he looked out across the village as the sun sank lower in the sky, casting foreboding shadows across the rooftops as twilight began to set in. He had always favored Sasuke as a student, being able to better relate to the Uchiha's natural gifts and as a fellow Sharingan user, always putting his training before the other two in his squad. He knew it was wrong, as he had made a promise to Naruto's father that he would take care of him after his death, yet he had been distant and Jiraiya had come along to pick up his slack.

It had been the same with so many shinobi, such as with the Sandaime favoring Orochimaru over his other two students due to his natural gifts, while simultaneously overlooking the seeds of anger and hatred. It had ultimately led to the wise Hokage's death at the hands of his former student, just as Sasuke's own defection had nearly led to Kakashi's death several times. This was a fight that he had no place in, a fight between the two people who, above all else, wanted recognition for their talents, if not from the villagers than from each other.

"I will allow this fight because I care for both of them, and this is the only way there is for them to grow," Kakashi smiled, trying to comfort Sakura, "Sasuke was a prodigy, but Naruto became a standout. Above all else he's wanted to be recognized, and now the whole village is watching him...watching and seeing that he above all other's can stand against the Uchiha genius."

"And what about Sasuke?" Shizune asked, "Why does he chose to fight?"

"For the same reason, to be recognized for what he is, not who," Kakashi chuckled, "When you get right down to the heart of the matter, those two are two sides of the same coin. Naruto took the more upbeat path, while Sasuke chose a far darker one, yet both have become more powerful as a result. Now, they're going to settle once and for all just who is stronger."

"And who do you think that is, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, sniffling, "Sasuke or Naruto?"

"I don't know, Sakura," Kakashi frowned, shaking his head, "I just don't know..."

Naruto was lucky that he hadn't gotten impaled already as Sasuke used a particularly nasty Doton, forming rows of massive rock spires that had nearly ripped the jinchuriki a new one. The entire training ground had been covered in them for a while, but had flattened out once more as Naruto use an enlarged Rasengan to blow the spires to mere rubble. This, of course, had angered Sasuke as the Uchiha began to run through a familiar series of hand signs and fires his family's signature Katon at the blonde, burning through part of his clothing in the process.

The blonde was quick to recover from the attack, and emerged from the smoke in the four-tailed form of the demon fox chakra, which was supposed to be his limit last Sasuke heard. This was obviously no longer the case, however, as Naruto used the paw-like chakra claws to swipe at Sasuke and tear up a good sized chunk of the ground, all the while taunting his former teammate. He wasn't even bleeding constantly any more, indicating his body had become adjusted to the intensity of the demon fox's chakra and was no longer damaged by it.

Sasuke was about to come at Naruto with some taijutsu as a counter to the nearly impervious chakra shield he had formed around himself, but never got the chance as Naruto used an unknown attack. He had seen it once before, when the blonde had fired it at Orochimaru and Kabuto many years prior, but back then it was far less stable or as powerful. He was able to counter it by using a projectile Chidori, something that he was previously only able to do in Curse Seal form, showing Naruto his own improved strength as the blonde dissipated the chakra shield, while retaining four tails.

"Your full of surprise, just like always," Sasuke smirked, drawing Kusanagi, "But I haven't even begun to show you my full strength!"

"Neither have I, Sasuke," Naruto smirked, drawing a scroll from his pocket, "And if your going to begin using that toy, I guess I should summon one as well!"

"Pah, you can't withstand Kusanagi!" Sasuke scoffed, "There are only five in existence who can block it's strikes without shattering!"

"Exactly," Naruto laughed, spreading blood across the scroll, "Hence why I'm going to use this!"

Sasuke was confused until the scroll disappeared to leave an elegant, thin katana in Naruto's hand, sheathed in a painted wood scabbard that had the image of a many-headed serpent winding up it's base. It gave off an almost frightening aura that caused many in the crowd to begin backing away, though Ten-Ten could be seen visibly drooling at the sight of such craftsmanship. A blade of the caliber that Naruto or Sasuke wielded was a rarity to be treasured, and which would only be used in the most intense and decisive of all battles between shinobi.

"That sword...it can't be..."

"But it is, isn't it?" Naruto grinned, running a finger along the blade's edge, "The blade that was used to slay the Yamata no Orochi, found in the belly of the beast after it's death."

"Then it is, the Ame no Tsurugi," Sasuke growled, "No matter, it's not like some fool would so easily wield a legendary blade such as that."

"We'll see about that," Naruto smirked, "You can claim as much after your dead!"

Sasuke barely had time to parry as Naruto's sword came down to meet his, though the resulting burst of powerful wind sent the Uchiha sprawling, no doubt due to some kind of element manipulation. The Uchiha knew for a fact that using his own element manipulation in Kusanagi would be useless, as it was weak against wind, and resolved to simply overpower Naruto's blade. Almost as if he detected such a plan, Naruto charged at Sasuke again and sliced the blade upwards, nearly taking a slice out of his opponent's arm in the process.

The Uchiha could feel the blood trickling down his arm from where Naruto's blade had cleaved through his flesh, like a hot knife through butter, but tried not to focus on it as he took another swing at the blonde. Naruto managed to dodge the full force of the blade, though not without receiving a gash of his own for his trouble, and continued to assault his ex-teammate with renewed aggression. Very few could remember seeing Naruto take a fight so seriously, even those that had served with him in ANBU, but it was quite clear that he was enjoying every minute.

The two figures were moving so fast that, with few exceptions, many of the shinobi were unable to keep up with them and only knew what was going on from focusing on the sound of steel clashing with steel. The fight had progressed out onto the lake now, where many had expected Naruto to sink like a stone due to his considerably poorer chakra control. They were in for a shock, however, as the jinchuriki not only managed to stay atop the water, but was using it to execute multiple Suiton techniques while still conserving his chakra.

"You've fought quite well, far better than I ever expected," Sasuke huffed, using a high level Doton to block Naruto's attacks, "But the time has come to end this fight, before you embarrass yourself by continuing!"

"I'm not the one gasping for air," Naruto smirked slyly, "I haven't even begun to fight."

"Then perhaps I should stop holding back on you," Sasuke chuckled as his Sharingan spun faster and faster, "I was finally able to unlock this after eliminating my brother...the ultimate weapon of the Uchiha!"

Naruto was a bit shocked to see the pinwheel design in Sasuke's eyes as they finally stopped spinning, the mark of the fully matured and mastered Sharingan that so few had ever achieved. The last time he had seen this eye, Sasuke had been it's victim and it had left him in a coma for close to a month, putting Naruto on edge as he forced himself to remain at the fourth tail. He had a sinking feeling that there may come a time for him to use more of the fox's chakra, but he was trying to hold back against Sasuke because he inwardly wanted to embarrass the Uchiha.

Sasuke was likewise wanting to embarrass his former teammate, to make it clear to everyone present that it was he who was the strongest, not the blonde jinchuriki that had haunted his mind for so long. He quickly ran through some hand seals and an unusual chakra overtook his body as he breathed deeply, then spewed a burst of black flame towards a stunned Naruto. The blonde wouldn't have time to react to such an attack, and it hit with overwhelming force as Sasuke pushed more and more of his chakra into it, sending up a brilliant shower of black fire.

It was at this moment that Kakashi and his aids arrived on the scene, prepared to step in should they need to, with the current Hokage watching with amazement as Amaterasu scorched even nearby rocks to ash. If the flame had hit Naruto, then they were wasting their time, since the blonde was probably already dead and they wouldn't even be able to give him a proper burial. Such was the way of things when an Uchiha used the most powerful of all known fire jutsu, and Sasuke could be seen laughing with delight before a stunned crowd as the smoke began to clear.

"You all see?" Sasuke laughed, his red eyes almost glowing, "You see how weak and how foolish this so-called demon is?"

"Weak? Foolish?" a dark, almost wicked voice chuckled from within the smokescreen, "Sounds more like you for boasting without checking to make sure the kill was clean, Uchiha."

The crowd was dead silent as the smoke finally cleared when six flowing chakra tails pushed it out of their way, all protruding from behind the slightly burned, but otherwise fine, form of Uzumaki Naruto. His chakra was highly erratic at the moment as he walked across the water towards his ex-teammate, a slow swirl of chakra forming in his right hand. The difference was that the usually bluish-white swirling chakra was now a mixture of it's normal color and bright green, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen as he watched the green chakra flatten out into four curved points.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, except that he was angry at Naruto for managing to survive what was supposed to be a certain-kill attack, but refused to accept that he had failed. Charging his own hand up with brilliant lightning chakra, the sound of chirping bird fluttered into the air while Naruto charged at the Uchiha, his own attack drawn back and ready. Within seconds they would collide, both attacks connecting and possibly killing the both of them, but that never happened as, once he was within a few inches, Naruto suddenly vanished.

The stunned Uchiha didn't even have time to register what was happening until it was too late, as Naruto's powerful chakra attack collided with the Chidori, canceling it out and sending Sasuke sprawling. The effects didn't stop there, however, as Naruto's attack nearly enveloped the Uchiha and began to tear him apart, and likely would have had Sasuke's guards not removed him by force. Still, he had sustained heavy injuries from the battle and was bleeding from nearly ever part of his body, with the only visible damage on Naruto being from where blows had landed and Amaterasu had burned him.

The crowd was dead silent as Naruto's red chakra dissipated, giving way to the normal Naruto with his bright blue eyes, who was panting heavily from drawing upon so much chakra all at once. The Futon: Rasengan was Naruto's ultimate move and was his last resort, next only to continuing to draw upon the chakra of the nine-tailed demon fox, and thus him using it meant he was nearly at his limit. This had truly been a fight that pushed both combatants to nearly their limits, draining their chakra due to the powerful attacks used and the frequency at which they were used.

Finally, the crowd began to roar with excitement as Ino rushed out onto the field and wrapped her arms around the jinchuriki, pulling him into an impassioned kiss while his other friends surrounded them. Many of the other villager's, even those who had doubted the blonde when the fight started, also cheered after seeing the prodigy of the Uchiha clan lying in tatters as his team tried to heal him. You could see the hatred in his eyes, but also could feel the sense of closure between the two shinobi as they glanced once more at each other, before both were taken their respective ways.

"Naruto...actually beat Sasuke, a genius," Shizune gasped, "How...is such a thing possible, Kakashi-sama?"

"Sasuke has always been a genius, but Naruto possessed something far more important in a shinobi," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "The iron will to never back down and to never give up, the true Will of Fire. Sasuke always won in the past because Naruto doubted himself, doubted that he could defeat a genius, but to be honest, Naruto has a strength that may be greater than even his father's."

"Stronger than the Yondaime?" Shizune gulped, "What does that mean for his future?"

"It means that he has a bright career as a shinobi ahead of him!" Kakashi chuckled, turning to walk away, "We're done here Shizune, let's go back to the tower."

Shizune readily obeyed the Hokage as she took off after him, leaving Sakura behind to try and heal Naruto's wounds, only to be caught up in a screaming match with the jinchuriki's current girlfriend. Naruto's team were also hanging around their sensei, asking if there was anything they could do to help him and marveling at how powerful their sensei was. Watching him fight had been almost like seeing two supernatural beings go at it, their power sending shivers through the Genin's spines and exciting them all at the same time.

They were not the only one's watching, however, as a few dozen yards away two older shinobi could be seen standing atop one of the village's many high rises, both of them smiling at the outcome. One was an older looking man with white hair and red lines under his eyes, while the other was a young looking woman with bright blonde hair and rather ample cleavage, though she herself was near 60. They had watched the fight with particular excitement and were quite pleased with the outcome, now watching as the virtually uninjured blonde began to walk out of the training grounds.

"Naruto finally mastered his father's techniques, the Rasengan and the Haraishin no Jutsu," Tsunade smiled brightly, "I always knew the kid had potential, but he's progressed so much faster than expected."

"He has a knack for that, Tsunade," Jiraiya chuckled, "The boy has always been able to master things that other people considered impossible, and even improve upon the previous technique."

"He's quite a kid," Tsunade agreed, looking back at Jiraiya, "And now he's one step closer to reaching his dream."

"Indeed he is," Jiraiya agreed, turning to leave himself, _"And when that day comes, Konohagakure will have it's greatest Hokage in history!"_

_**Translations**_

Haraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Futon: Rasengan: Wind Release: Spiral Sphere

Chidori: One Thousand Birds

Ame no Tsurugi: According to legend, both it and Kusanagi are the same sword, but their origins are different in this story, so it's all good.

Kusanagi: Grass Cutter

_**Author's Notes;**__ Whew, the fight is over and, as many of you predicted, Naruto was able to come out on top due to his improved intelligence and mastery over the demon fox's chakra! I usually don't like fight scenes because, to be quite honest, I'm not very good with them because I have a hard time with descriptions. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this story and I will catch you next time!_


	9. The Day After

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 8- "The Day After"_

_By- Tiny_

Naruto awoke early the morning after a night of celebration with his closest friends, not to mention his former sensei Jiraiya, who had tried to convince the blonde to let him feel Ino up. The results had not been pretty and it made many glad that Tsunade was there to fix the white-haired Sannin up afterwards, scolding him all the while for hitting on an 'innocent' young lady. It had been a joyous event for the jinchuriki, who had finally stepped out of his rival's shadow, though battle wise the count still stood at one win for Naruto, and two for Sasuke.

The blonde strode into his kitchen to find that Kankuro had already left for the diplomatic headquarters, presumably to retrieve Gaara so that they could proceed with the day's affairs. There was another form lying on the couch, however, her blonde hair down from it's usual high ponytail and slight drool trickling down her face, causing Naruto to chuckle a little bit. Ino hadn't quite been able to walk herself home the previous night and, not wanting to send her home in such a state, Naruto had instead let her crash on his couch while she recovered.

It was the first time he had had a woman in his apartment since the day he had moved out from the one he and Sakura had shared, and it was a bit nostalgic for him to think about as he drank his coffee down. After his performance the previous night, Naruto knew that he would have to deal with three very eager students, and for that he would need his caffeine. It was while he was thinking these thoughts that Ino awoke from her seemingly deep slumber and sauntered into the kitchen, taking the mug of coffee that her boyfriend offered to her.

"Your up awfully early, Naruto-kun," Ino cooed, snuggling against him, "I figured you'd be sleeping in after your rather eventful evening."

"It was eventful, but I am a Jonin-sensei and so I have to wake up early to get ready for my students," Naruto shrugged, finishing his coffee off, "You should probably be getting ready for your students too, eh?"

"We don't have an assignment until noon, cleaning up garbage around the Academy grounds," Ino giggled, rolling her eyes, "I think I'll let them alone for a while before we begin our 'pain-staking' labor."

"Fun, my team gets to help out at the local animal shelter from eight to noon," Naruto groaned, "The animals there don't like Jun or Daisuke, so I get the feeling Kaeda'll get to learn some medical jutsu."

"Sounds like a plan, and that means we'll both have the night off," Ino purred, stroking her boyfriend's chest, "Maybe that means that we can have some...fun once the kiddies go home."

"Maybe, as long as you don't turn into Ibiki on me!" Naruto chuckled, giving Ino a peck on the cheek, "I gotta go get ready now Ino, but feel free to mess around with anything you find here in the kitchen while I shower."

Ino kissed her boyfriend back and nodded as he went off into his bathroom to get a shower, watching with glee as he slid out of his clothing before shutting the door and turning on the water. This left her alone to wander the apartment and rummage through the cabinets as she waited for Naruto to get out of the shower, eventually coming across a box labeled "PRIVATE". She knew that the contents were none of her business, but at the same time her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it down, opening the lid to see what was inside.

The box was filled with photographs, some of Naruto during his time training at the academy and some from later on, such as when he was a member of Team 7 and when he had been promoted to Chunin. There were letters also, many of them, that had been written by Naruto over the years, most of them never having been delivered to their intended recipient, Sakura. Ino fumed with jealousy looking at the letters, as Naruto had yet to write her a letter like those, but calmed down when she saw that the most recent letter had been written when they were both thirteen.

Still, there was one object in particular that caught Ino's attention as she filtered through the photos, that of a little girl of maybe a year in age, her hair already a brilliant blonde over deep green eyes. She was adorable, the kind of baby that most people stop on the street to pinch the cheeks of, but looking at the picture made Ino a bit uneasy as she dropped it back on the counter. Those were Sakura's eyes, the same shade of green and everything, and there were very few shinobi who had blonde hair, leaving no doubt as to her parentage.

"I've been meaning to hide that box, but forgot," Naruto sighed from behind Ino, still dripping with moisture, "It holds a lot of...unpleasant memories and reminders of the life I left behind when I joined ANBU."

"Naruto...that little girl..."

"My daughter, Uzumaki Kushina, named after my mother," Naruto smiled, putting the picture back in the box, "Sakura had always said if we had a daughter, we would name her after my mother."

"Why is she in the box, Naruto?" Ino asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, "She's your daughter, the future for you, not something to bury in the past."

"She's also Sakura's daughter, and I would prefer to leave that part of me buried in the box," Naruto swallowed bitterly, "I will be a father to Kushina, but seeing the photo...it reminds me..."

"Of what, Naruto?" Ino asked soothingly, holding onto his hand, "Please, tell me."

"Of the pain you feel growing up without a father, without that guide in your life to look up to," Naruto suddenly began to shake, his head hanging down, "I didn't even know she existed until Shikamaru took that photo and now...I feel like an asshole because all I felt when I saw her the first time was anger. Anger at her mother for not letting me know, anger at Gaara for keeping it from me, and anger at myself for not being there for my daughter."

Naruto continued to shake for a few moments, and for some it would have been considered almost funny to see the legendary ANBU operative in such a state, but to Ino it was heartbreaking. She had known many children who grew up over the years without their parents around, and had seen the kind of hell they went through growing up, but even she didn't understand the way Naruto did. She figured that must be why it was so hard on him looking at those pictures, as it reminded him that he had, for the last two years, put his own child through what he had gone through himself.

Ino wasn't sure what to do, as she had never had to deal with someone in a situation like this before, and knew that the approach she normally used with her female friends wouldn't work. Knowing that, she went on her instincts and wrapped her arms around the jinchuriki, covering his shivering form with the warmth of her own body and holding him tightly. It was a motherly gesture and one that even Ino was not used to, but seemed to have the desired effect as Naruto stopped crying and wrapped his own arms around the blonde kunochi.

"You had no idea that she even existed Naruto, you're not at fault because she never told you about your daughter," Ino soothed the Jonin, "Keep the rest of those memories buried in the box, but this photo...I know exactly what to do with it."

Naruto was about to say something, but never got the chance as Ino snatched one of the old picture frames inside the box and, taking out the photo of his old team, slid the picture of Kushina in. She then proceeded to take the picture into the living room and placed it right above his mantle, where the whole world would be able to see that giggling baby's face. Naruto had never realized how empty his mantle was until he looked at the picture of his daughter up there, with the only other object up there being a small ceramic toad Jiraiya had given him years before.

"There, a little bit of life to this dreary old room," Ino giggled, heading back over to Naruto, "I think you should see this as the beginning of your future Naruto, and we should fill that mantle with pictures of you living your life, not wallowing in pity over the past."

"Ino...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything, I'm just trying to help you live again Naruto," Ino smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips, "I care about you, and last night I watched you overcome what has been the biggest obstacle in your life. There is nothing left to prove to anyone Naruto, so it's time for you to live a little bit."

"You know, your right," Naruto smiled, nuzzling his girlfriend neck, "Maybe it is time to live a little bit."

"Absolutely," Ino nodded, breaking out in goosebumps as Naruto nibbled on her flesh a little bit, "Naruto...it's almost seven o'clock..."

"I'm just taking your advice, dear," Naruto chuckled, plucking Ino up off of her feet, "I'll think of an excuse later..."

Naruto would not arrive to meet with his team until almost ten.

The Hokage Tower was buzzing with news of Naruto defeating the genius of the Uchiha Clan, particularly amongst the younger shinobi who practically idolized the blonde even before that event. It was also the talk of the elders, though they were far less enthusiastic about Naruto's new found strength and were beginning to whisper around dark corners about the threat he posed to the village. Usually such talks ended when Shizune or Sakura came around, either through force or fear, and all talks about Naruto ended when the Hokage came around.

Kakashi had locked himself away in his office this morning doing paperwork, more to get away from the old buzzards from the council than to actually catch up on the stacks of files in his paperwork. The Hokage had been proud to see the student that had always been underestimated finally triumph, though he was well aware that such a victory could have serious political consequences. After all, Sasuke was the leader of a relatively new shinobi village and a potential ally against Akatsuki, who's strength was apparently beginning to return.

The Hokage was wrapped up in his own thoughts when he received two visitors, in the form of the current head council members, former Hyuga clan head Hiashi and the former head of ANBU's Root division, Danzo. How Danzo was still alive after so many years Kakashi would never know, but he was certainly not pleased to see the two head council members. Whenever they came to see the Hokage, it was with some complaint that he felt was of minor importance or to discuss Naruto, and he had a sinking feeling that today was the latter.

"Hiashi, Danzo," Kakashi greeted them curtly, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know quite well why we are here, Hokage-sama!" Hiashi went straight to the point, "Because you fail to see reason concerning the Kyuubi brat, we may now be facing a major international incident! Worse yet, Kagegakure may now decide to side with one of our enemies, such as the Akatsuki!"

"Hiashi is correct, Kakashi, this has gone on for too long," Danzo agreed, "The strength of the village..."

"Is determined by how strong it's shinobi are, and you two would have me banish one of the most gifted shinobi this village has ever produced?" Kakashi interrupted, turning to face the two with his eyes practically narrowed to two slits, "Were it not for Naruto, it is highly likely that this village would have fallen back during the Sound invasion, after the current Kazekage succumbed to Shukaku. That's not to mention his contributions to our defense since then. Defeating Kakazu of the Akatsuki, serving as a bodyguard to our land's daimyo, a three year stint in the ANBU as a taicho..."

"Nobody is doubting the brat's abilities, but it is the method in which he obtains them that has us concerned," Hiashi almost growled, "Drawing upon the demon's chakra is weakening the seal on his body, and if that seal is to ever break, the Kyuubi will be free and wreak havoc upon the land once more."

"That isn't to mention the fact that he, as the son of the Yondaime, will be a target for assassination by Iwagakure," Danzo nodded, "The boy is a danger to the village and must be eliminated, period."

"If that were the case Danzo, I would have to also banish or kill the entire Hyuga clan to prevent war with Kumogakure," Kakashi scoffed, earning a glare from Hiashi, "You two are the head council members, and your devotion to this village is admirable, but I am the Hokage. The two of you make suggestions, but it is _I_ who approve or disapprove of them."

"Hokage-sama, I really think you should..."

"That's enough!" Kakashi snapped, his Sharingan spinning wildly, "Unless the two of you have any legitimate grievances to discuss, then I suggest you leave...NOW!"

The two council members were not afraid of the Hokage, not in the way that you would normally think, but regardless they both shuddered at hearing the normally passive leader's voice raise above a dull murmur. They both decided that the time had come to leave, but not without leaving a document containing a list of grievances from the other council members. Almost all of them concerned Naruto's victory over Sasuke and what it could mean for the village's foreign relations, almost all of the aging shinobi on the council asking for Naruto's immediate removal from active duty.

Kakashi was still going through the file when his own personal operative, who answered only to the Hokage himself, entered the room and waited at the door for any orders from the Hokage. The young man was dressed in the standard Jonin attire, save his combat suit was a jet black color that matched his hair, and he kept a short katana strapped at his waist. He also had a long paintbrush, which could presumably be used as a staff in combat, tied down to his back, which often caused Kakashi to laugh as he thought of the shinobi as both a warrior and artist.

"Welcome home, Sai," Kakashi offered a weak smile, "What do you have to report?"

"The Akatsuki has returned to nearly it's full strength, at nine members, and are beginning to once again actively seek out the tailed-beasts," Sai reported matter-of-factly, "Uzumaki-san and his student are the last two jinchuriki...for now."

"Then your mission was a success?"

"The seal holding the beasts inside of the statue used for extraction has been compromised, and we can look for complete failure within the week," Sai nodded, with a small smirk, "Sunagakure has already made plans to seal Shukaku away once more, with their Kazekage volunteering to take the beast once more, as to not lay the curse on another in his village."

"Gaara is a noble Kazekage, not many would agree to return to such an existence as a jinchuriki," Kakashi sighed, "Then Akatsuki will have to start all over again...and this time, we'll be ready for them."

"Indeed, Hokage-sama," Sai agreed, "Do you require anything else of me?"

"I want you to take leave from your usual duties for a while, in favor of something a bit...more messy," Kakashi nodded, rising from his seat, "As you know, the council is beginning to question my decisions concerning Naruto's future as a shinobi, and may try to eliminate Naruto or me some time in the future. I will not allow that to happen."

"How would you have me aid you, Hatake-sama?"

"Sai, you have been a good friend to Naruto and a great asset to this village, and it's been a pleasure to watch you grow alongside my other students," Kakashi smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What I am asking you to do is for the good of your village and your friends, do you understand?"

"I am at the Hokage's command."

"I want you to stage assassinate the Yondaime Raikage, and be sure to let them know that it was one of ours who did the job," Kakashi began, "After finding a replacement, the new Raikage will no doubt rally their allies and declare war on Konohagakure, delving us into war. Their strength is not what it once was, and the war should not last more than a few years, but as the war goes on the council will be forced to focus on diplomatic issues, and turn their gaze from Naruto."

"The war will cost many shinobi their lives, Hatake-sama," Sai interjected, "Are you certain that this is the only way?"

"I have watched a great many allies die in war, Sai," Kakashi responded, his eyes gazing off distantly, "My teammates, my teacher, my family...and I am afraid that I was forced to learn early on that sometimes there is no way around war and the sacrifice that comes with it. Should Kumogakure or Iwagakure ally with Akatsuki, we will be at war regardless, so it is better that we strike now before they have a chance to band together against us."

"Hokage-sama, I fail to understand why we are doing this," Sai continued to question, "How is going to war going to do anything but put Naruto and yourself in more danger?"

"I am not concerned for my own life Sai, but I will not allow the dreams of my students to be squashed because of a council of disgruntled old bats or a horde of invading shinobi!" Kakashi snapped, "Do you see now why war is the only option we have left to us, Sai?"

"I see and understand your will, Hokage-sama," Sai nodded, a tear threatening to break through, "I will gather my things and leave tonight."

"Very well, be sure nobody sees you leave the village," Kakashi sighed, "Dismissed."

Sai offered the Hokage one last bow as he headed out to gather up his things, before finally disappearing out the door to leave Kakashi to his own thoughts, slumping down in his chair. He felt guilty that he would be delving his village into war, after his sensei had fought so hard to pull the nation out of conflict, yet at the same time was steadfast in his resolve. They were making a preemptive strike on a rival nation that, undoubtedly, would have soon made a similar move against Konohagakure if someone beside their aging Raikage were in charge.

Kakashi would be on the front lines of this war, as the village's Hokage and principle defender, and he knew that this war would likely be his end as a shinobi and that then the village would need a new Kage. Sasuke would have been the councils first pick, as the heir to the Uchiha, but he had his own village now and was no longer even eligible for the role. That left only one candidate, the one person who had ever managed to defeat the Uchiha genius in combat before the entire village, and that person was one Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage.

_"Now if only I could mend the rift between Sakura and Naruto,"_ Kakashi pondered, going back to his paperwork, _"Oh well...war has a funny way of bringing people together sometimes..."_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Whew...I had intended to include a bit more in this chapter, but I think that any more would overwhelm the fans to have it happen all at once, so I'll cut it off with Kakashi starting a war. Some people would argue that this is out of character for Kakashi, and that may be true, but as is true with real world politics, all leaders must sometimes make questionable decisions for the good of their homes. I would also like to add that, cause I know this is going to get asked, I don't write lemons...usually, which is why you didn't get to see anything with Naruto and Ino._

_Don't assume that just because he and Ino jumped into bed together that that makes them the stories official pairing, however, as a lot can happen during a war and something could happen to her, or possibly to Sakura. I'm not giving anything away just yet, but let's just say that from here on out your going to see more violence, heartbreak, and just overall emotions than you have thus far! Man, even this author's note has been long...all I have left to say is to read, review, and I'll see you next time!_


	10. War

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 9- "War"_

_By- Tiny_

Sai looked over his handiwork with the careless expression that was common amongst many who served in ANBU at one time, his face completely void of any and all emotions. The Raikage had kept many more guards than in previous years, the room practically full of Jonin who's sole task was to protect the leader of their land, a man who now lay dead across his desk. The walls were soaked in thick splotches of dark blood, though Sai had not a drop on his own clothing, relying on his ink techniques to carry out this particular mission.

He had made sure that not all of the Jonin were dead before coming in, though the one who had survived likely would die within the next few hours, making sure that his Konoha headband was visible in the low lights. The Jonin looked terrified, his eyes wide with fright as this enemy shinobi who had managed to kill an entire room of their troops without much thought walked closer. His shinobi code of never showing emotion completely left his mind as he began to plead with the enemy for his life, only to be roughly kicked in the stomach and sent sprawling.

"I have no intention of saving you, or sparing your life any longer than it takes for you to deliver this message," Sai stated coolly, sending a small ink drawing into the man's body through his ear, "That bomb I just drew will explode the moment my message is delivered, do you understand?"

"Y...yes," the Jonin gulped, his eyes wide with fear, "Not like...I have much say..."

"Good, then I want you to tell your superiors this once they find you here," Sai curtly nodded, "Tell them that Konohagakure and it's allies will meet your pathetic village on the battlefield and decide once and for all who is superior. After what happened here...I don't think it will be a long war..."

"A war?" a new voice chuckled, "You Konoha shinobi are actually trying your luck against our power once more?"

Sai's eyes widened for a split second before he regained his composure and turned to face the newcomer, activating the bomb inside the Jonin and sending a spray of fresh blood through the office, as he no longer needed him. The new arrival was a young man, probably the same age as Sai himself, with long locks of thick red hair that framed perfectly the brilliant green of his eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a standard shinobi uniform, save he didn't wear a vest and instead had a blood red tunic with the village's emblem on it's back.

"I did not expect anyone else to be here at this hour," Sai muttered, "Who are you?"

"The replacement for the man you just killed, we had announced the succession this morning," the red-head smirked, "My name is Hattori Raido...I am the Godaime Raikage."

"Kumogakure anticipated our move...impressive," Sai managed a smirk, "I was careless in gathering intelligence."

"Indeed you were," Raido chuckled, drawing a kunai, "But that...will be your final mistake!"

The new Raikage charged at Sai, lurching the kunai into his stomach and sending the Konoha shinobi reeling, only to have the Sai he stabbed disintegrate into a pool of black ink on the floor. The new Kage was slightly puzzled, but didn't show as much as he looked across the room to see the real Sai sitting in the window, watching with an amused smile at his antics. Raido was clearly not amused as he rose back to his full height and glared at the rival shinobi, hate evident in his eyes at the sight of the Leaf headband, not to mention this particularly clever shinobi.

"Our two villages are now at war, you'll get another chance to kill me in the future I'm sure," Sai chuckled, jumping out the window, "After all, in order to get to the Hokage, you'll have to go through me first!"

_"You can count on that, Leaf-nin,"_ Raido mused, just as others entered the bloodbath of an office, "Call together the council, you insolent fools! This night, we march to war!"

Naruto was growling when he entered the Hokage's meeting hall, Ino and Lee at his side, as the three of them had been having a group training session for their students when the messenger's arrived. The nine Genin were still at the training grounds, working on a few physical exercises under the supervision of the Chunin messenger, while all of the village's Jonin met in the tower. All of Naruto's old friends were there, as well as his old teammates, as Hanabi and Konohamaru waved to him from across the meeting hall and Sakura was busy getting everyone seated.

Even shinobi from other villages, ranging from their allies in Sunagakure to the still undecided Kagegakure, were seated around the room awaiting the speech from the Hokage himself. Such a council had not been called since the end of the last Secret War, and that was not a good sign as Naruto and his two colleagues were finally seated near the front of the podium. Soon there after, Kakashi walked out onto the stage, flanked by the leaders of the allied nations and his own personal bodyguard, Sai, and finally began to explain the situation.

"At approximately 5:30 this morning, word reached our ears that Kumogakure has officially declared war against Konohagakure and all those who would choose to stand at our side," Kakashi began, earning gasps from many in the room, "As a result, all Jonin and their squads are expected to accept not only regular assignments, but also missions vital to protection of the village. I won't lie to you...this is the real deal, people are going to die and some of you in this room may be among the dead. If there is anyone who wishes to back out...now is the time."

The room was silent for a moment, until the leader of Kusagakure and his Jonin rose and walked from the stage, leaving Kakashi some words of parting before exiting the meeting hall all together. A few random shinobi from various villages soon followed suit, including a few of the older Jonin from Konohagakure, but many remained seated and await further words from the Hokage. Kakashi looked ready to begin speaking once more when, shockingly enough, Naruto rose to his feet and glared directly at his former sensei, his lips pulled back in an ugly snarl.

It was a look many were familiar with, the look he only gave when something was nagging at the back of his mind and threatening to break out, and this was most certainly one of those times. Naruto's eyes were narrowed directly at Kakashi's, his fists clenched so tightly that blood had begun to trickle down the palms of his hands, catching the eyes of many of his old friends. It wasn't to say that Naruto hadn't had these public outbursts before, but something seemed different about this one as a wave of killer intent filled the room and washed over everyone.

"So who did you send to do it for you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in a cold, even tone, "Was it one of the older Jonin with nothing to lose, or did you send Sai in to do your dirty work?"

"I don't know what your talking about, Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "Now, if we can..."

"Don't you pull that high and mighty bullshit on me!" Naruto snapped, shocking everyone in the room, "Kumogakure's only interest in this village prior to their old Kage's death was the Byakugan, and that isn't enough to start a war. That means one of two things happened; either this is a power play or someone assassinated the Yondaime Raikage."

_"Naruto always was too perceptive,"_ Kakashi mentally kicked himself, "I can assure you that whatever the case may be, we are now at war with an enemy who thinks nothing of destroying our very way of life. As a shinobi of this village, Naruto, then you should understand why it is important for us to protect our home from this new threat."

"Konohagakure is my home, and I will protect it until my dying breath, but I demand to know the truth," Naruto growled, "Is this war a result of a rival nation with a grudge or a war that we've brought upon ourselves?"

"Naruto, I am the Hokage, I don't have to explain anything to you that I feel isn't important to the task at hand," Kakashi retorted, "And furthermore..."

"I agree with the dobe," Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "I will not risk an alliance with this village, which may very well cost my village many good shinobi, until I know the truth behind this war."

The room was reeling, first from Naruto's blatant defiance of the Hokage and now from Sasuke's siding with Naruto, a man who had a mere two days earlier pounded him into the ground. Even the usually unflappable Shino looked surprised at the latest turn of events, while Lee and Ino shared a smirk at the actions of their comrade and the rest of the room burst into hushed whispers. Kakashi felt incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and probably would have begun arguing with his former students once more had he not been interrupted.

"People of Konohagakure, it is I who deployed an ANBU squadron to assassinate the Yondaime Raikage and started this war," Danzo spoke up from the stage, "I felt it was better to strike first rather than wait for them to make a move, which would be far more costly to the village."

"I see...so it was the warhawk after all," an elder Jonin could be heard yelling, "Why they allow you to serve on the council I'll never know!"

"Danzo...what are you doing?" Kakashi asked quietly, "You know good and well that..."

"You are the Hokage, the pillar that holds up this village, and I will not see that authority called into question," Danzo cut him off, "We are at war now, we need every shinobi we can get on our side...even the Kyuubi brat."

"Danzo...are you in danger of becoming a good man?"

"Not a chance," the elder shinobi smirked, "Just make sure that I haven't misplaced my trust and win this war, Hatake."

Kakashi nodded to the council member as he left the stage to a series of booing and jeers, allowing the Hokage time to survey the crowd that was now less hostile towards him. Naruto and Sasuke were still glaring intensely at their former teacher, not really buying that he had nothing to do with it, but nonetheless remaining silent as they awaited further information. Sakura looked relieved to see that no violence had erupted at the meeting, and let out a breath she had been holding as the debriefing continued and Kakashi laid out his strategy.

Naruto wasn't paying attention, however, as he rose to his feet and walked out of the room, along with several other Konohagakure Jonin, his blue eyes intense and narrowed as though in deep thought. He was flanked closely by his two former teammates, Konohamaru and Hanabi, as well as Ino, all of whom were concerned that he was about to do something drastic. It was Naruto's nature since childhood to lash out when he was angered by something and, even when he was in the ANBU, he had been known to suddenly lose control and react violently.

The jinchuriki was halfway out of the tower when he was cut-off by the darkly clad head of Kagegakure, who was staring down his former comrade with a cocky expression that Naruto absolutely couldn't stand. His two bodyguards were standing at his side should anything happen, as the two were still recovering from their battle days earlier, and one watching closely would have seen Hanabi activate her Byakugan. The tension in the air was thick, nobody knowing what to expect, but nearly everyone was shocked when Sasuke raised his hands up and brought them down on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto, I know you're angry and I know that Kakashi-sensei probably had something to do with this, but do not do what you are considering!" Sasuke stated in a flat, almost fatherly tone, "There is a war coming, and if you leave this village then it will surely fall against an invading enemy! Think of your friends, Naruto...think of your daughter!"

"Who are you to lecture me on leaving the village, traitor?" Naruto growled, his body lightly covered in red chakra, "And you have no right to try and use my daughter to influence my decisions!"

"Naruto...I am saying this to you as a shinobi who also loves his home, and as your friend, don't do this," Sasuke sighed heavily, "I have fought with you many times, and through each battle I have seen you improve as a shinobi until I was no longer able to stand against you. Now a new enemy is coming, someone against whom you can test your skills, and your going to run away like a coward?"

"I am not a coward, but I will not send children to their deaths and I will not take young lives in the name of the village!" Naruto snapped back at his old teammate, "If Kakashi wants a war, then let him send in Jonin and Chunin squads, but there is no reason to send Genin to the frontlines!"

"I agree, but this is a war Naruto and in war you send ALL soldiers into combat, not just those with the most experience," Sasuke tried to convince his old rival, "Naruto, I too will have to send Genin from my own village to what could be their deaths during this war. Do you think that I want that?"

"It's hard to tell what you want, Sasuke," Naruto growled deep in his throat, "I.."

"Damn it Naruto, will you stop being so self-righteous that you don't realize that the fate of this village rests in your hands!" Sasuke finally snapped, picking the blonde up by his collar, "Nobody short of yourself or Kakashi-sensei can stand up to me in this village, and it's because of your strength that I am agreeing to ally with this village, but you can bet your ass that I'll break all ties should you quit! And to top it off, if you run from this village, I will personally hunt you down and haul your sorry carcass through those gates, dead or alive., dobe!"

The two teammates continued to glare at each other as Sasuke continued to hold Naruto up in the air, everyone in the room looking ready to attack should either of the two try anything. Sasuke's red eyes were locked with the intense blue of Naruto's, and something appeared to pass between them while they stood there, though what exactly that was nobody would ever know save the two of them. All anyone else knew was that Sasuke smiled, a genuine smile and not a smirk, as he let Naruto down on his feet once more and backed away from the blonde.

"Fine Sasuke, I will remain in this village to act as a protector for both my child and my squad," Naruto sighed, causing his three companions to relax, "But if anything happens, to any one of them..."

"I wouldn't blame you then," Sasuke shrugged, holding out his hand to Naruto, "I will see you on the battlefield, Naruto...and take care of yourself. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before we fight again."

"I will Sasuke...and I'll look forward to that day," Naruto smirked, taking his old teammate's hand into his own, "You just be sure not to die so I can have another chance to beat you into the dirt!"

"In your dreams, dobe," Sasuke grinned, turning to walk out, "Farewell, my friend..."

The floor to the village head's residence in Amegakure was rank with the smell of death and fresh blood, not to mention massive claw marks on several of the walls from where some rather large creatures had escaped. The man within the room, a semi-tall man with auburn hair and an unusual eye pattern, surveyed the damage with cold indifference as other filtered into the room. All were dressed in the same attire, black cloaks with red, cloud-like designs across them, concealing most of their discerning features and handy for hiding weapons.

There was another man standing beside the auburn-haired individual, this one slightly older-looking with graying black hair and swirling red eyes, his face set in a firm and emotionless expression. Many of the organizations underlings were lying around the room in heaps of flesh and bone, while all that remained of many were the charred bones or pools of drying blood. Those who hadn't been killed were struck silent with shock from what had transpired in the room, unable to believe what they had been seeing as all hell erupted within the hall.

"This is an outrage, Pien!" the black-haired man snapped, "All of our hard work, all of our struggles and hardships, all for nothing!"

"If you are looking to blame this on me Madara-sama, then I apologize, but I had no way to know the statue would fail," the auburn-haired man stated, "We will simply have to start over with collecting the Bijuu."

"Yes, but this time I will personally be supervising and monitoring the sealing statue, not you!" Madara grumbled, "What of the intruder? Has he been dealt with yet?"

"He has been subdued, and his partner killed, but we felt it best that he be presented to you, Madara-sama," the swordsman of Akatsuki smirked, "They're bringing him out now."

Two subordinates then entered the room, dragging the limp form of an older man with white hair, his body covered in bruises and cuts that even know trickled slowly with thick droplets of blood. He had been put through the wringer fighting against four of the nine members of the organization, managing to incapacitate two but unable to hold out against their superior numbers long. It had taken nearly an hour to subdue him regardless, quite a feat considering all of Akatsuki's leaders were S-class ukenin, and therefore at nearly at or above Kage level.

His comrade's body lie at the other end of the room, covered in blood from the still open stab wound in her stomach, her once youthful figure now wrinkled and cracked due to her chakra disappearing. It had taken two additional Akatsuki agents to defeat her, though the killing blow had been landed by one of the newer members, a young man with dark violet hair and odd orange eyes. The two had put up quite a fight, and were to be commended for taking on six agents at once, but now one was dead and the other soon to follow his comrade into the afterlife.

"It was folly to think that you would be able to defeat our top agents, Jiraiya-_sama,_" Madara chuckled, "Had you been in your prime, you would have stood a better chance, but you're just a stubborn old man now."

"This from a man who by all rights...should be dead by now!" Jiraiya coughed, sending fresh blood onto the floor, "Not that it matters...none of you will survive...once he finds out..."

"You mean Minato's child, the host of the Kyuubi?" Madara scoffed, "The boy is a nothing, not even worth my notice."

"Many have believed that over the years...most of them are dead now," Jiraiya chuckled weakly, "He will find you...and when he does...he'll make you wish you had never been born!"

"We'll just see about that, Jiraiya," Madara smirked, his hand aglow with an unnatural chakra, "Farewell...to the last of the Legendary Three!"

_**Author's Notes:**__ Yes, I almost had Naruto run away from the village with his team, but that would have gone against the plans I have for this story, so alas he didn't and won't leave Konohagakure. Would've been one helluva plot twist, but I already threw at least a couple of those in there...and I've got yet more to come in future chapters, but that is for another time! Until then, read and review, and I'll see you next time!!!_


	11. The Konoha Demon

"_Naruto: New Generation"_

_Chapter 10- "The Konoha Demon"_

_By- Tiny_

Konohagakure was still shaken a month after the news that they were going to war with Kumogakure and it's allies was announced, and you could tell that they were on high alert by the multitude of ANBU squadrons patrolling the streets. There hadn't been such high security even during the invasion of Otogakure, which had been led by Orochimaru, and that didn't bode well for the village. Most of the village's top Jonin and even many of the Chunin had been sent away on missions vital to the war effort, and the academy had been forced to shut down until the war ended.

Many of the Genin teams had yet to be sent out on missions, as Kakashi was trying to keep them from the front lines as long as possible, but many powerful shinobi were already dead and it wasn't getting any better. Three more Jonin had been killed just that morning by a squadron of shinobi from Kemurigakure, among them some Jonin that Kakashi had fought alongside in the last war. It was a time of great sadness and loss among the villager's and their families, and it was only about to get worse as Team 7 filtered into the Hokage's office.

The children had grown in the last month, while not physically but definitely on a maturity level, and were finally beginning to fully mesh together as a team under Naruto's watchful eye. The three Genin had also begun to wear matching black uniforms, similar to the standard Jonin uniform except that they wore a short sleeved shirt with wire mesh underneath, with Kaeda's cut off above the belly-button. Naruto himself looked considerably more reserved than he ever had, as though he were lost in thought the majority of the time.

"Team 7, under command of Uzumaki Naruto, reporting," Naruto saluted, "What does the Hokage require of us?"

"I've put this off as long as I could...but desperate times call for desperate measures, I'm afraid," Kakashi sighed, pinching between his eyes, "A squad of ANBU we dispatched to the border with Amegakure has gone missing. Your mission is to recover either the squad alive or, if that is impossible, to retrieve their bodies and return them for proper burial to the village. This is a B-Rank assignment, so you know the risks involved."

"I'm certain it's nothing my team and I can't handle," Naruto snorted, "But I'll be sure to keep a closer eye on them, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, then I expect you to be under way within the hour," Kakashi nodded as the team headed out the door, "Naruto, I would actually like for you to remain behind, for just a moment."

Naruto shot a glance at his former teacher and you could actually feel the tension in the air as he signaled for his students to depart, closing the door to the office behind him and glaring at Kakashi. The two had hardly spoken since the meeting announcing their march to war, and even then it had been almost all business, with the conversations being short and very dry. It pained Kakashi that something that was inevitable had driven this wedge between him and one of his most talented students, but had known that this might happen the moment he ordered the Raikage's assassination.

"What is it you want, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto growled, "I have only one hour to pack and say good-bye to my daughter before we leave, and I do not wish to waste precious time."

"Understandable, but this is important," Kakashi spoke seriously, "As you know, Amegakure is the seat of power for Akatsuki and they have not only returned to their former strength, but are currently hunting the Bijuu down once more. It's rumored they've already retrieved the Yonbi, and you know they aren't going to stop at just one of the nine."

"Your point?"

"My point is that both Daisuke and yourself are jinchuriki, and as such are going to be two irresistible targets for Amegakure shinobi," Kakashi responded, "I want you to be extra careful when on this mission, and if it even for a second looks like your safety might be compromised...get the hell out of there."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm a big boy now, not some snot-nosed punk who can't take care of himself," Naruto scoffed, "Besides, Daisuke and I have learned a few new tricks over the last month...I think we'll be just fine."

"Very well, just make sure to watch your back," Kakashi sighed, turning to face the window, "You may go now."

Naruto simply nodded and walked quickly out the door without so much as a word to his former sensei, and nearly running over one of Kakashi's aids as he stormed out of the office without a word. His students were waiting outside for him, all of them anxious to get underway on their first major assignment, and at the same time a bit concerned for their safety on such a high level mission. After all, only Chunin and low-level Jonin were permitted to undertake a B-rank mission under normal circumstances, and to be sending in a Genin team showed how thinly spread the village was.

The most calm of the three was, as always, Jun, who had always been the most level-headed of the team and frequently directed the actions of the group when Naruto was not present. He alone seemed to be unconcerned about going on such a dangerous and undoubtedly perilous mission, though Naruto suspected that inside he was just as disturbed about the mission as his teammates. The blonde was amazed to this day how well the three knuckleheads had bonded together, reminding him almost eerily of the same situation he had been in years before.

"Well, the three of you heard the Hokage's orders, this is a simple recovery mission inside enemy territory," Naruto instructed, "Go prepare your packs and meet me at the village gates in one hour. You'll receive further instructions as we reach the Land of Rain's border."

"Hai, sensei!"

Three days passed rather quickly along the trip to the border with Rain Country and it was now time for Naruto to lay out his plans, having his team halt just ahead of what was officially enemy territory. There were a few Amegakure shinobi in the area, as Jun had spotted them with his Byakugan on the way in, but they were at least 100 yards or so away and comprised of mostly Chunin. As Naruto had labeled them it was really nothing more than 'slim-pickings', so he felt it was no big deal to ignore them for the time being and lay out an infiltration plan.

"Okay kids, this is your basic retrieval mission, very straightforward and simple to execute," Naruto began, laying out a map, "Amegakure is approximately 500 yards from our current location, and is heavily guarded by some of the most stringent security in all of the shinobi villages. Our target area is along the southern side of the village's entrance, where they've constructed a large barrier."

"Why would we want to move in on a barrier?" Daisuke asked, looking a bit puzzled, "If our objective is infiltration and retrieval, then shouldn't we try to head for an open area?"

"Normally you'd be correct, but the reason for the barrier is because that is the hardest part of the village to guard and thus is easier to access," Naruto smirked, "It's also where they like to hang the bodies of recently killed shinobi as a deterrent to anyone who may be thinking of infiltration."

"So, if we go to the southern end of the village we're more likely to find the bodies of our village's shinobi," Kaeda mused, "Is that right, sensei?"

"Indeed it is, no wonder you were Shikamaru's favorite student," Naruto chuckled, "Now, we're going to be moving in with a cross pattern, with me at the lead to provide protection against any higher level shinobi. Kaeda and Daisuke will flank on the sides a step behind to serve as support, and Jun will bring up the rear to watch our backs and make sure we aren't being followed. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Jun nodded, "What are we to do in the instance that one of us is captured by the enemy?"

"That's not going to happen, and if it does you can be sure that we'll take care of whoever was foolish enough to cross us," Naruto said in a cold, even tone, "Now, let's move out!"

The three Genin did as instructed and fell into formation behind their sensei as they took off into the enemy terrain, entering the heavily wooded area and being battered by the continuous rain almost instantly. There were several Chunin along the path to the southern end of the village, but they were quickly dispatched before really getting a chance to strike the invading team. Not that anyone ever saw the killing blows, as Naruto used his special kunai to appear behind the weaker shinobi and managed to take them out with relatively little difficulty.

The terrain grew considerably more overgrown and rugged as the squad drew closer to their target, forcing them to take to jumping from tree to tree rather than running across the ground. This would actually make the trip go faster, as the constant jumping not only made them move faster, but made it harder for enemy shinobi to follow their movements towards the village. They were closing in fast, within a hundred yards of the barrier at the most, when things suddenly began to go awry from the plan, as a shadowy figured dropped from above and snatched Jun from formation.

The figure was dressed in fairly standard shinobi attire, save for the fact that they seemed to have a slash mark through their headband, indicating that they were a loyal member of Amegakure's new regime. Naruto was mostly stricken by the fact that this shinobi was a woman, as he had only once before been forced to face a female opponent and that once he had almost lost. Looking at her now, he could see that not only was this woman a member of the Akatsuki controlled village, it was the very same shinobi who had almost killed Naruto on his first mission as a Jonin.

"Mitsu Yuriko...the right hand of the Village Hidden in Rain, we do not wish to kill you," Naruto growled, drawing his kunai, "You will release my student at once, or I will be forced to make you!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Konoha Demon, I have no fear of you," Yuriko chuckled, throwing her flowing silvery hair back, "When last we met, it was I who left victorious and you who were left battered and bleeding on the ground. Why would I be afraid as your threaten me now?"

"A lot has changed since then, Yuriko," Naruto's voice hissed as he drew one of his kunai, "I'm not the same wet-nosed brat that you faced back then."

"No, you're exactly the same," Yuriko smirked, leaping to a higher branch, "You won't risk any harm coming to your student, just as you got beaten for holding back for your teammate's sakes years ago.."

"Well, you're right about one thing Yuriko..."

The silvery haired woman didn't even have time to react as an elbow drove into her from behind and plucked Jun from her grasp, followed by a barrage of kunai raining down at her. A few sliced into her flesh and continued on, but one of the knives jammed right into her left shoulder, forcing her to rip it out with a sickening pop as the three bunshin Naruto had created disappeared. By this time Naruto himself had placed Jun back with his teammates, the white-eyed boy still a bit shaken but otherwise fine, and shot a quick smirk over at the Rain-nin.

"As I said, you were right about one thing," Naruto chuckled, "I won't allow anyone on my team to suffer."

"So I see," the kunochi smirked, licking the blood from her cheek, "Then I guess I'll have to stop holding back on you, Naruto-kun...prepare to meet your father in hell!"

Naruto spoke no words as he rushed over towards the kunochi, throwing a couple of shuriken that Yuriko dodged relatively easily, following it up with a barrage of kunai aimed for the blonde jinchuriki's head. Not that any of them hit, as Naruto used his father's famous technique to flicker away and reappear a few feet from where he had been previously. From there, as Yuriko waited for the inevitable counterattack, Naruto summoned forth a group of small, dagger-wielding toads that immediately lunged at their intended target with unmatched fury.

The surprising move clearly stunned the Rain shinobi for a moment, but she was quick to recover and, using her kunai, was able to incapacitate most of the amphibious assailants without much difficulty. What stunned her was the sudden appearance of a somewhat larger toad wielding an equally large kunai slashing her across the shoulder and Naruto riding with a smirk on it's back. The sudden swarm of toads was enough to drive Yuriko into a rage as she slashed the large toad across it's lip, sending out a spurt of blood as it tossed Naruto off.

"That's it, Uzumaki!" the toad snorted, "I draw the line at personal injury!"

"Sorry Tatsu, but thanks for your help," Naruto chuckled, "Besides, it doesn't look that bad..."

"Says you, dipshit," Gamatatsu grumbled before vanishing in smoke, "Let's just see if I come next time you call..."

"Sounds just like his father," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms, "Guess it can't be helped, I'll have to fight on my own."

"That was a cheap trick using those damn frogs!" Yuriko snapped, focusing her chakra, "I'll make you suffer for that one!"

"Hey, Tatsu was a toad, not a frog!" Naruto shouted, calling up his own unusual red chakra, "They're real sensitive about that kind of talk!"

"Who gives a damn, I'm just interested in you now," Yuriko grunted, twirling a kunai on her finger, "I'm gonna waste you right here, just like Madara-sama took care of your sensei!"

"My sensei...dead?" Naruto looked puzzled before realization struck him, "Jiraiya-sensei...he's..."

"Dead, him and that old lady he brought with him," Yuriko chuckled, rushing towards Naruto, "And soon, your going to join them in the next life!"

The blonde was stunned, his blue eyes misty with the tears that were threatening to break through as his students looked at him with sorrow, knowing full good and well who Naruto's last sensei had been. Yuriko was closing in at blinding speed, faster than any shinobi the three Genin had ever seen move save for Rock Lee, her kunai drawn back as she prepared to strike at the blonde. She never got the chance, however, as she was suddenly hit by a massive burst of water, which sent her reeling back through the trees and crashing into one of the trunks.

Kaeda had put a lot of force into her jutsu, as it required her to use the rain that was falling rather than a concentrated source, but it had certainly been effective enough as Jun and Daisuke rushed out at Yuriko. The Jonin was getting frustrated and ran through a quick series of hand signs, firing off a mid-powered wind attack at the two charging Genin, but it never met it's mark. Daisuke and Jun both merely jumped out of the attacks way and continued after her, with both finally meeting their target as Jun's open palm sank into her stomach and Daisuke's foot struck her face.

The Jonin was spitting blood from the force of the blows, not to mention the fact that Jun was using Jyuken, but it didn't phase her much as she retaliated and sent both boy's flying backwards. The two would have certainly crashed into two of the sharp, broken off branches that had obviously been prepared earlier, had they not been saved by a yellow blur that caught them. Yuriko growled with frustration as Naruto placed his two students back down with Kaeda, giving them some quick instructions before turning to face Yuriko again, his eyes now a deep red color.

"You're masters killed Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sama...you tried to kill my students and your trying to kill me," Naruto snarled, his body swirling with chakra, "Well let me tell you, Yuriko...I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY MORE TO DIE!"

The silver-haired kunochi looked about ready to retort, but never got the chance as four tails of chakra formed behind Naruto and he rushed at her, using one of his special kunai to slice her from the stomach to her shoulder. Blood sprayed all over the front of Naruto's vest, but he paid not mind to that as he sent a powerful kick into Yuriko's open wound. The Rain-nin screamed with agony as she was sent hurtling through the trees, trying desperately to stop herself to no avail as Naruto continued his pursuit, landing blow after blow with unstoppable fury.

Yuriko was still trying to figure out where this battle had turned on her when she saw Naruto descending down at her, looking every bit like the demon that he was said to be in the bingo book. In his hands was what looked like the famed Rasengan, only it was huge and appeared to be a bit unstable, making it a wonder that Naruto was able to wield it with only one hand. The killing intent that radiated off of the jinchuriki was unmistakable, and Yuriko refused to go down this easily as she rushed at Naruto, only to have the attack slam into her head on.

All Naruto's students heard were screams and gurgling noises as the blonde's attack slammed into Yuriko, engulfing her body entirely with the powerful attack that his father had invented. When the smoke cleared and Naruto headed back up to where his students were watching, their sensei had blood splattered across his clothing and face, where as they could see nothing of the enemy shinobi. Whatever that attack had been, it had completely wiped her out, not even leaving a shred of remains save for the blood splatters on Naruto's body.

"Sensei...what was...I mean..."

"That, Kaeda, was what is known as the Cho Odama Rasengan," Naruto explained, putting a hand on her head, "It was the last technique taught to me by Jiraiya-sensei, so I felt it was appropriate."

"Sensei, we apologize for the way this mission went," Jun bowed, "I was careless and got captured, and then we attacked her without orders to do so."

"Yeah, what Jun said," Daisuke agreed, also bowing down, "We should've waited for you to instruct us on what to do."

"Before Kaeda begins turning this into a sob fest, you three have nothing to be sorry about and I'm proud of you all," Naruto sighed, giving his students a smile, "You saw a team member in trouble and you reacted immediately and without hesitation, and that's part of what makes a good shinobi. I remember on my first serious mission, when the attack came, I froze and had to be rescued, so the three of you are already on the fast track to becoming greater shinobi than I."

The praise and smiles did little to hide the shame the three students felt at having been of so little use to their sensei, but did lighten their mood some as Naruto motioned for them to follow him. The south wall was only a few more yards away and then they would retrieve the bodies and be headed home, though now there were two more bodies to retrieve from the enemy village. As the wall came into sight, the three Genin gasped with unmistakable shock, as two of the bodies pined up against the wall were easily recognizable by shinobi around the world.

Naruto felt the tears returning to him again as he stepped up to the wall, looking at it with a mixture of horror and raw shock, wanting to reach up and grab the two bodies just to register that it was real. Tsunade was covered in stab wounds and slashes, her tunic maroon from where the blood had dried on her clothing, and was almost unrecognizable from the obvious beating she had taken. As for Jiraiya, he had it even worse as most of his body was covered in burns and most of his hair had been ripped out, as well as numerous places where the birds had obviously gotten at him.

The three Genin were feeling sick to their stomach, but didn't show as much as they proceeded to located and gather the bodies of the other Konoha shinobi, leaving their sensei to grieve. The blonde's face was wet with tears, though it was hard to tell as much in the pouring rain, but was too spent from his fight with Yuriko to really throw a fit and simply jumped up to pull the two bodies down. He would take the two people he had considered his parents for years back home, where they would be properly buried and not used as lunch for the crows.

"Gather the others and let's go," Naruto said coolly, "This mission is over."

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!"

_"I'm sorry kids, but I'm going to have to leave you for a while once we get back to Konoha,"_ Naruto sniffled, taking off ahead of his students, "_"Akatsuki will pay for this, I'll stake my life on it!"_

_**Cho Odama Rasengan:**_ Super Great Ball Spiraling Sphere

_**Author's Notes:**__ It's taken me a while, but I finally got this chapter done and introduced another character from Naruto's past, though just as quickly he took her out of the picture...for now. As for his reaction to seeing his sensei and Tsunade's bodies, the only reason I didn't have him go into a rage and rush the village is because this is supposed to be a more mature and intelligent Naruto. He's keeping calm for the time being because he not only has himself to think about, but also his students well-being and he took the teams safety seriously, even in the manga._

_Well, that's all I had for you guys for the time being, so please read and review and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
